A certain Accelerator's Level 6 shift
by whitedead
Summary: An alternate timeline about the continuation of the Level 6 Shift experiment. The true origins of Magicians and Espers finally revealed. The role of Angel-like creatures in the story. The story of an hidden past! May contain spoilers, adult lenguage, splatter scenes. Please Review it so I can get better!
1. Chapter 1, an Experiment

A brief Alternate timeline about To Aro Majutsu no Index,the "writer" is Accelerator,and this is a diary that he wrote during the Sister experiment,wich continued in this timeline until the end.

Experiment 1

"Misaka will now begin the experiment"

I did it,I killed her,I Killed that girl. I didn't even want to do it,my power just reflected the bullet,and it hit her chest. I heard her last words before her death,I killed that girl,and I have to kill other 19.999 of them.

That's not the first time for me to kill someone,but why do I feel this way? Each time I killed someone I did it to defend myself,this time I killed her only to get more power,and why do I want more power?

I am the most powerfull esper in Academic City,Accelerator. What could I find beyond the top?

That mad scientist said that I'll become something lower than an Angel I don't think that heavens can be reached by killing so many girls. Tomorrow I'll have to kill another one,let's see if I can keep this.

Experiment 2

"Misaka will now begin the experiment"

I killed her again,it was exactly the same as before,this time I just stood still,and watched her shooting at me,drowning in her own blood afterwards. I felt different,it felt like I was expecting it,I felt like I was ready for this,and now I know that killing them may not be so difficult,but tonight something happened.

I had a nightmare,there was a baby,and he was weeping,I think that was me.

He just stood in the darkness,weeping,while all around I heard voices,the Sister were calling him,one voice,two voices,more and more,until it was such a loud noise I couldn't hear the baby's cry anymore.

Let's see tomorrow.

Experiment 3

She pointed the gun at me and she said "Misaka will now begin the experiment",she shoot,my power reflected the bullet as always,but this time she ran, and she managed to avoid it. Looks like she learned something after all! She keeps shooting and running around,something deep in my heart hopes that she may survive,but she keeps shooting,and it's getting pretty boring,I was so sick of that I changed the vector of the bullet and I directioned it to her head.

This time I killed her porpouselly,and it was….normal,just something I would expect from a normal day.

And I felt like I could do this again,because,when her head turned red,I felt joy,my will was overcoming her life,and I was affirming my identity over her. Deep in my heart,something kept weeping.

Experiment 4

I entered,she said "Misaka will now begin the experiment",I waited just for some minutes,she kept shooting and running,this is getting boring,she does the same thing every day,so I decided to kill her soon,just to end that pain in the ass.

Before walking to the exit, I looked at her, and smiled.

Experiment 5

I entered in the room, she was there, she just said "Misaka will now begin the experiment" and I felt bored "Don't spill that crap on me again!" she had the time to shoot for just once, than I killed her.

I want this crap to end, it's a real pain in the ass.

Experiment 6

She shoots at me ,and runs, I reflect the bullets at her, but she is able to avoid them, even if I direct them to her head,she runs and jumps and keeps shooting at me,it's getting difficult,so I decide to stop the bullets right in front of me,I turn them towards her,and then I shoot them all. Quite a mess,blood everywhere.

Experiment 10

This time,we did it into an open field,in the countryside,where the young girl run and shooted at me,and when I directed a bullet to her head,something in my heart screamed "No more!" I missed some calculations,and the bulled ended in her leg. She laughed of pain and tried to walk to her weapon,wich falled to the land. She was not just going to die,she was also suffering,this was something new,and I liked it.

I put my foot on her back,and I said,without controlling my voice "Yeah,keep amusing me,you are funny!" And her bones cracked at once.

Experiment 15

This is getting entertaining,I'm starting to play with them before killing them,just as the cat plays with the mouse before EATING IT,it makes me feel powerfull,I feel like my power it's getting stringer,and I'm only at the beginning! I hurt her,I let her run,I make her scream,I break some of her bones,but I think I hit something important,cause she died.

SHIT,It was fun! Why did you die?

Experiment 23

I want to do something different today,nut just the same reflect/follow/hit all over again.

I let her shoot at me,but while she keeps shooting and talking,I use my vector control to make a big rick fly on her head,and before letting it fall on her,I ask her to turn around,and she saw her death.

Experiment 50

This is the 50° experiment,the scientists said that it's special,but I don' t find it more entertaining than the others,I killed her by touching her head,and witness her explosion.

Experiment 74

It was going as always,just another hunt going well,but I found so funny to follow her that I actually avoided to kill her for a whole hour,then she made something unexpected,she launched a grenade.

The grenade exploded,nothing happened to me,but I was laughing,without any control,and I jumped to her,and watched in her eyes,laughing as a craxy fuck "Listen,Sister Network" I said,watching her in her eyes "Entertain me,make this amazing,make this hunt a nice game,or I'll make your deaths painfull!" I laughed hard,I knew that they were all scared,and then I distorted her whole body,that cracked.

Experiment 91

I'm starting to get bored,since I used all the possible combinations,and they used all of their weapons,How Am I supposed to kill 19.919 clones like this? I killed her using the electric courrent of a lamp nearby.

The electro-master killed by electrons,so funny.

Experiment 100

I'm angry,I'm angry at her,why does she keep doing the same thing,every fucking time? I am killing her,Why doesn't she find some new tactic,I'm fucking getting bored!

She is without legs,and is watching at me scared,I watch her and scream "I'll make you pay for this shit!" and I cracked her bones,and smashed her organs,all the night.

Experiment 146

The only way to avoid boredom is getting fun,and the only fun I can get from this "activity" is killing them in a funny way,so I pretty enjoyed to watch the sister flying in the sky,and then falling down.

Experiment 263

They are getting clever,they run fast,they hide themselves,they shoot on surprise,sometimes I got scared.

But,in the end,some bullets gets redirectionated to them,and It turns into a torture.

This time I just stopped her heart.

Experiment 264

The Sister thanked me,because I killed the previous one without pain.

I didn't,for this one.

Experiment 374

I made some calculations,It'll take YEARS,before completing this shit.

I'll get bored as hell,maybe boredom will kill me,or I'll let them kill me!

I smashed a sister many times,asking her "How can I Accelerate this process? How can I?"

She didn't answer,she was dead.

Experiment 429

I launched many rocks to her,she kept running to avoid them,but when I launched a iant rock,she stood still,she understood she was already death.

Experiment 500

I went in the city,this was quite unexpected,but we kept fighting in the dark streets between the palaces,and there I killed her again.

Experiment 762

By some weks,I'm getting tired of this crap,I killed them faster and faster,today she just had the time to run for one second,then I killed her by touching her head.

Experiment 1000

Scientists are happy,1/20 of the work is done, but I'm not happy at all,cause I'll have to kill those sister again and again,and I'm getting bored,I want to end this.

I killed her,and I made her suffer,even tough it didn't entertain me.

But I did it

Experiment 1341

I was thinking,while I made the bullets enter and exit from her body,that the 1000° experiment felt important,but just because it was a number filled with zeros,this number is higher,but it doesn't feel important at all,only the 2000° will do it. I tell to her while she dies "I want the 2000,she is the only one important!" I know that clone felt scared,even more than the one that I was going to meet the day after.

Experiment 1582

She is trained,she is good,she is able to run and avoid my attacks,she shoots by surprise and hides in the dark,she can see me in the dark. She is entertaining me,I must admit.

When I found her,I said "Congratulations,I was really going to make you suffer for this,but since I got entertained I'll kill you immediately" and I did it.

Experiment 1583

The Sister tired to be as good as the previous one,I guess she wanted a nice death,and I gave her one.

Experiment 1839

This is getting more difficult,It's always a little more,but by remembering the previous ones,this is really dangerous. I'm starting to use all my powers,and still I don't feel tired,maybe my power is awakening.

Experiment 1999

This hunt was a continuous running to her,to kill her as fast as I could,to get to her following Sister.

When I got her,I said "I'm waiting for you,2000!" And I killed her.

Experiment 2000

FINALLY,This crap is just at the beginning,but maybe I'll find some fun in this.

She said "Were you waiting for me?" I said "Yes,I wanted to kill you so much that I imagined it everytime I killed your Sisters!" She armed herself and said "The 2000° experiment will now begin".

It was fun,I hunted her,I launched everything at her,and she avoided everything,it was marvelous,I even praised her "Bravò! Bravò! KEEP DOING THIS!" And I laughed so hard.

When She was covered in blood, some tears even fell from my face,and I laughed "I'm sorry" I said "I would really want that all of your sisters were like you,it was so fun! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I killed her fast,but I couldn't refrain myself from torturing her a little,since I was waiting for her.

Experiment 2001

I killed her cruelly, because I killed my favourite one.

Experiment 2379

I tortured her for hours, and I screamed that now I want the 3000,because she is the next special one.

Experiment 2494

I've enjoyed hunting them till today, this time I decided that I'd kill them all fast, waiting for the special, so I did.

Experiment 2739

Record! Five seconds!

Experiment 3000

What a delusion ,seriously.

I tought she was going to be powerfull, that she was better, just like her sister, the 2000,so I used much of my power, and she died fast.

I rammed at her body, screaming.

Experiment 3001

I said to ther 3001 "Listen,pieces of shit! I'm so angry that the Special One was a crap,So I'll brutally murder each of you until the 5000,MAKE HER SPECIAL!" And I did it.

Experiment 3845

She tried to resist harder,she was good,indeed,but her number was not 5000,so she was not spared from a brutal death.

Experiment 4000

She was one of the special ones,so I tested her,using almost all of my powers,and she died soon.

I know that the 5000 is preparing

Experiment 4999

She is running and shooting,and I jump at her and punch her face,breaking her nose.

She says "Misaka 5000 will not be much more powerfull than me,just a little,says Misaka as she tries to calm the future opponent of her Sisters" I felt pity for her. WHAT? PITY? I rammed and smashed her head to the ground,and I screamed "I want the 5000!"

Experiment 5000

She was not scared,she appeared ready to fight me.

She said "I prepared for this since the poor 3000,I'll try to entertain you,and kill you,says Misaka as she loads her new weapon". I smiled at her,and she shoot all of her bullets while running,I followed her and a net was above us,She pushed a button on her left,and the net launched lots of granades on me.

I smiled and I said,moved "I knew you were special" My reflection directioned the heat in front of me,and she became dust.

It ended,and it was too fast "NO….NO!" I screamed and smashed everything I met,I've killed the only one who was able to entertain me in 3000 days!

Experiment 5001

I waited for her to show me something intresting,she tried her best,she failed,I killed her.

I'll now wait for the 10000.

Experiment 6283

I played with her a little,but the toy broke while I was having fun.

Experiment 6284

Had revenge.

Experiment 7392

They are using more tactics,But I don't want this to took long.

Experiment 9273

It's approaching,I know it

While I kill this sister using my feet,I think about the 10.000

The most Special One!

Experiment 9999

I observe her,she became pretty good at tactics,shooting,she knows my moves,she is good to react,she is really the Anti-Accelerator,I just didn't notice it,because I killed them without watching them.

I killed her silently,fast.

Experiment 10.000

She is in front of me,she is ready,she said "I know you've been waiting for me,I know so much about you,I know everything about you now,but I don't know how to kill you,exept to break your shield,says Misaka while she explains the situation"I laughed "Finally,you are here,I won't see another Special like you in 10.000 days,make this entertaining,Or your death will make your sister have bad nightmares until their experiments,and the last of you will vomit her brain out!" I try to kill her,she avoids me.

I follow her,she hides herself. She shoots me,she prepared traps,Sometimes I don't expect them,she even prepared some decoys. We played for the whole night,I think I'm falling for her.

But She wasn't perfect,I caught her hideouts many times,and I shoot her with her own bullets.

In the end,she said,while she tried to breath "Misa…ka..hopes that…you…had fun…and…the others….will…learn….from me…" she couched,I said "Thank you,I'll miss you so much,really!" She watched me "Can Misaka ask you a kindness?" Her mouth keeps shooting blood,her eyes are slowly closing "Talk" I said,and she said "Please…I beg you…don't….make…my sister suffer….for revenge…asks….Misa…ka…" she died,I felt sad for the first time. But maintaining such a promise… "I'll try,if they'll be good"

I walked away,but I turned around and went back to her body,I watched her pale face and I kissed her lips.

She entertained me,so she kinda conquered my heart.

Experiment 10.001

I try to fight,but I'm still thinking to the special one,so I just end this by cutting that girl head.

Experiment 10.032

I'm sadder and sadder,I almost cried,my favourite toy….gone.

This time,the original Misaka showed up,she said that she found out about the experiment and that she wanted to stop me.

We fought a lot,she resembled the 10.000,But she was more vital,more powerfull,she was really lethal,but she compensated this by not knowing any tactics,she just kept shooting me with that railgun,until she almost fainted, then I came to her and I said "Thank you,that was rather…delightfull,but your sister was much better to kill,even tough she was weaker than you,she knew me,she was the perfect…" I got near to her ears "…..partner…" She screamed "You Bastard!" I killed her immediately,using her own power.

I got near to her face,she resembled her a lot,but she was angry,sentimental,different.

I kissed her,too,but It felt like kissing someone else,I felt like I've cheated her.

Cheating a body? Bullshit,just my favourite toy.

All the Misaka were watching,they said in choir "Misaka Network believes that none of us exept the last 1000 will be able to stop you,since you killed Onee sama"

I just walked away,they were right.

Experiment 10.393

Before killing her,she said "Misaka was alive while you kissed her,we all know about that" I felt embarrassed,I felt angry,I felt discovered "You..little..BITCH!" I smashed her head hard,I destroyed her body,I rammed it to the ground,nothing remained,exept blood everywhere.

I broke the promise already.

Experiment 10.394

She tried to complete the sentence of her Sister,I killed her immediately,and tortured her before that.

Experiment 10.395

She didn't explain nothing more,she just fought.

Experiment 10.832

The scientist said that they would make some calculation to enstabilish how far did I go in the experiment by killing the Original,Meanwhile I got fun killing another sister,but I did it fast,the ghost of 10.000 was still there judging me.

Experiment 12.048

That's how much I've come till now,so they'll have to do less clones,still the last one is not born yet,I wonder when will my last toy be ready,I would like to talk her.

I killed this Sister by launching into the river,and I watched her while she drowned.

Experiment 13.034 and 13.035

I asked the scientist to fight two clones in the next round,So I would end this soon,he accepted,he said that would count for two.

The two sister helped each other,they fought better,so much better,and they also used each other as decoys. They even shoot from different directions to see If my shield would collapse.

In the end I killed the first in front of the second,and I told her "You see,what I'll do to her,I'll do to you!"and I laughed while I slowly took every finger and piece of skin from the clone,and the second one stood still,in blood.

Experiment 13.844,13.845,13.846

It's getting faster,two each day,and this time I asked three.

More difficult,more powerfull,It took some time,but in the end I took the first and used it as an huma shield,the two of them stopped "Oh,you got sentimental?" I launched the sister toward one of the other,she was filled with bombs. The last one endured for an hour,then she launched a grenade and tried to escape,but I took her and smashed her elbow. "Thank you,you were good,better than those two,what's your number?" She said "Misaka 13.846" I asked her what the other sister wanted to tell me about that kiss,and she said "Misaka Network feels you like the enemy,and also as the only person we know,and we know you every day a little better,so we don't know what to feel about you,since our feelings are not that strong,our answer is a momentary "No",but we think that" Her head exploded,so did all of her body,so did all the ground.

Experiment from 14.457 to 14.475

It was a squad,the scientist said that they were experienced,and they were also together,so it was a double danger. They acted as a squad,some shooted,some hide themselves snipers,some acted as backguards,some as explorers,some as decoys,I was in the middle of their fire many times,and I had to use almost all of my powers to kill them all.

In the end one of them was still alive and hidden,I screamed "Where are you? I'm gonna kill you as well!" A bullet hit me "Gotcha…" I tried to direction it,but something exploded near my arm,a grenade,my shield was not weaker because of my directioning,only my power was,but it still felt powerfull,I directioned the whole explosion to her,it was like a giant dragon of fire,I felt like my power was becoming too strong.

Experiment from 15.000 to 15.100

One hundread,all together,all experienced,what a thing! The battle was epic,bullets everywhere,they acted like a fucking army,there were Misaka everywhere,there was a little fort,where the last ones,the most experienced,were protected and were commanding the troops.

I had to use all of my powers,this time. I launched tons of land to them,I crashed houses,I used the wind to create tornados,and everywhere there were massacres,Sisters flying and dying,bullets that I was taking for myself,and when I got lots,I jumped in the middle of their army,they shoot at me for half of an hour,then they got out of bullets.

Around me,a circle of bullets,I made them fly,and then….SHOOT! in every directions,with such a power that they could destroy even iron,even houses! The Misaka were experienced enough to try to escape,but the bullets follower them,I felt wiser,too,I felt Like I could drive each of them to the target.

In the end I made the fortress crash,but two of them survived.

"We are Misaka 15.000,the "special one",and Misaka 15.100,the "General" Says Misaka as they prepare to fight,we cointain in our memory the experiences of the whole army,and of all of the 15.098 that you killed,we are like an army,each of us,says Misaka,feeling more hope coming up" I laughed at them "Very well,two special girls for me,what a lucky bastard I am,aint' I? Let's fucking do this" They were good,they fought back,I had many bad surprises,many traps and bombs waiting for me,but nothing actually happened,in the end they were just able to try to kill me,I was the only one who could kill in there!

I killed 15.000 first,we had a direct fight,she tried to punch me,she broke her arm.

Misaka 15.100 used her electric powers,but I redirected them to her,and I blazed her with those thunders again and again.

A scientist came,and said "Oh…Accelerator,I must tell you something: remember that,as long as you kill the clones,the last of them get more powerfull,that means that the last one will be a real plague…" he was going to walk away,but he turned around "If she kills you,she gets all of your experience and power,she will shift to Level 6,so actually you are also a guinea pig of this experiment,don't feel so powerfull,because the Misaka Network is understanding you very well"

Experiment from 16.000 to 17.000

The previous experiment was from 15.100 to 16.000,this time ONE THOUSANDS of Clones,all for me,that's pretty cool. We had to go to the Sahara desert to get enough space,we had no limits,we could go everywhere,the only rule was "Kill or be killed".

Squads everywhere,they also had tanks and airplanes,but they also used their powers when all of these things were broken. I was under attack at every moment,bullets,bobs,traps,attacks from the sky and from the ground,thunders of electricity everywhere,I used all of my power tu crush them,I even created some sand storm to destroy themor some sand-tsunami or even sand-tornado,as my power had become so powerfull I could do all of this.

I destroyed lots of them in the beginning,but they were able to avoid me and attack me from other sides.

I felt like a titan fighting with bees. But there were less each time,but those less grew in power and started to use the electricity as the only weapon,they had now become as poweerfull as the Original.

Thunders were around me as a circle,and it was trying to stroke me,the Misaka were around me,there were 20 of them. I broke that ring of electricity with my power,and I directioned it toward them,but they fled and even redirectioned it toward me,they got surely better.

In the end I hunted them,one by one,and killed them all by using a giant thunder,by absorbing their power,but they understood that and stopped.

So I used the power of the Sun,and reflected the light that the sand was absorbing in many kilometers into them,and they burned,every time I had to find a new way to kill them,they were too clever!

The only one left is in front of me "What's your name?" She said "Misaka 17.000,I got the experience and the power of 17.000 Misaka inside,so you will feel like fighting this Army again with me!" She used railgun,and it was powerfull,I almost lost my equilibrium,But I managed to send it back to her,but she avoided it,and we kept fighting all the night.

After three days of hunt,she finally fainted to the ground,and said "Misaka….recognizes you got strong..but we did,too,and the next army will be made of 1000 Misaka with my powers,you will probably die,you had many problems with just me" I just stood still,and I said "I don't think so" And I killed her.

Experiment from 17.001 to 18.001

The Misaka started to use their thunders,they were powerfull,and together they were a real pain in the ass,but I never got so much fun like that "YES,YES,MORE! ENTERTAIN ME!"I kill them by reflecting their power and letting it grow and grow in my hand before releasing it to them,this time I'm in difficulty against them.

The battles keeps going for a week,until I'm able to crush many of them using my power to accumulate sun,wind,electric power and then direction it against them.

But always more of them,and more powerfull,it was tiring,I could not be hurted,but still It was frustrating.

In the end..I don't know how,I went berserker,and Killed many of them,until just a little squad survived.

They created a great ball of electricity,but I created a greater one of heat,burning bright,it seemed a circle,bigger and brighter than the sun,I took Hidrogen from Water and I heated it until It reached the same temperature of the center of the sun,and it became an nuclear fusion bomb,that I launched toward them.

An huge explosion destroyed almost everything nearby,but one had survived

"I'm Misaka 18.001,I have a power so great that I could survive to your atomic bomb,nothing can stop me" She didn't use her Railgun,she just kept attacking me and tried to get me tired,but I was slowly accumulating more Hidrogen,until a Shield of Hidrogen was aroung me,and I heated it until an uge explosion started from by body and reached everything in kilometers,a great ball of fire,and I was at the center.

The scientist was there "Congratulations,you did very good,but the next army will be as powerfull as that girl,so you better be ready to fight!"

Experiment: 18.001 to 19.001

To the Sahara,again,this time all the Misaka had a blue uniform "Why do they wear that crap?" I asked to the scientist,and he said "Because they will be the last army of 10000 clones you'll ever meet again,if you survive the next ones will be so powerfull thatyou'll fight them in low numbers,this is our best army,fight wisely!" The battle was long and hard,this time it lasted a whole month.

The first week was passed killing as many squads ad I could,Using nuclear bombs or using the power of the sun,or by stealing their electric power and reflecting it to them.

The second week was passed in the sky,were I used the Rain of Fire,creating concentrated rays of Sun to hit them in the head,as a sniper. A true rain of fire fell from the sky,and many of them died.

The third week was passed in the earth,to hunt them and crush them with my growing powers,and trying not to be hit by them.

In the last part I had to fight the last survivers,that were strong enough to be a real pain in the ass,In the end I had to use my last attack,the "Convey bubble",By creating a bubble of vectors that reflected the sun rays into the center,many of them burned,the last one survived.

She smiled,for the first time "You know you can't do this,Accelerator!" I smiled,too "Well see soon" I created a giant bubble around earth,that reflected every single ray to her,She tried to resist but in few seconds she burnt.

Experiment until 19.300

300 Misaka,like the 300 spartans,the most powerfull of them,but I knew that other 700 were waiting their turns. They wore Red uniforms "The Death squad!" Said the scientist "Our best weapon" the scientist said to the microphone "Listen,Death Squad,If you survive this,You are authorized to kill your sisters in order to gain more experience!" He covered the mic "Then,you'll have to fight between yourselves to see who is the best…". We began to fight,but they stood still,they couldn't move,I said "I can now control even the most little vector at distance,like your neurons' transmissions,I can now use you as mere puppets!" I made them fight one agaist the other,but some resisted and attacked,so I had to use those marionettes as a personal army,but in the end there was just one free,and one under my control "Who wins this,Will be my next victim!" I made them fight,but the free one won,because she was free to use what she had learned "My,My,you assassin,I'll now punish you!" I said,while she screamed "YOU BASTARD!" We fought for the whole day,until I touched her,and absorved all of the electrons in her body away.

She stood silent.

Experiment until 19.400

An army of 100,armed in orange suits with special elmets,the scientist was observing them as they prepared themselves "That's the Misaka's Avengers!,our best squad,now even better than the 300!"

I controlled some of them,but this time I was also able to distort their perceptions,so I was able to make them see me as a Sister,and one of the sister as an enemy,My vector control could distort every fucking vector! I made them fight, my illusions kept them busy,until the last three of them managed to free themselves,and I had one still enslaved,I used the water inside it as a nuclear bomb,and launched at them unexpectedly. Only two of them survived,And I fought them both,until I reflected the light of the sun in my hand,And I framed a Sword of pure Heat,and I started to fight them with that.

The first Misaka died soon afterwards,the second one took the whole day.

Experiments until 19.997

I fought many of them,at the beginning in squads of 19,then 18,and so on until a trio,wich proved to be more difficult,I had to create many swords of heat to crush them,but this time I had to create a whole armor of heat! In the end,I had to fight a duo, Misaka 19.996 and Misaka 19.997,the last duo!

They had the memories,the power,the experiences of thousands of Misaka,So it took some time to crush them,I had to create giant bursts of heat and make them as slim as antennas,and then use them as threads against them.

Experiment 19.998

The scientist was excited "Nice work,Accelerator,you are becoming so powerfull,but your next enemy will be hard to win,she is the third most powerfull clone we have,the Bronze lady!"

She had,in fact,a Bronze armor,and she said "I expect this battle to be entertaining,Accelerator" and I said "I'm almost an adult,now,But I'm still young,I want to end this soon".

We had a challenging fight,we kept fighting and fighting,thunders and lamps of energy filled the sky,wherever we passed,we destroyed everything. To solve the problem,I used a giant mass of water,and converted it into Hidrogen,She said "I expect you to make an huge explosion,but I'l avoid it" But She was wrong,I used my vector control with all my power,and maintained the explosion in a ramed form,the form of an armor and a sword,a sword made by Nuclear Power,We fought this wy,each time she tried to punch me or hit me,she failed and even got hurt,and when I hit her,she got lots of damage.

She was almost dying,but then she said "Misaka…Network….is composed by… 4 people now…..with me included…..two of us refuse your proposal….one is not yet convinced…but one..declares…her love to you..that' all that survived of the faction of Misaka that loved you" She then died.

Experiment 19.999

Silver,the Second most powerfull Sister,had a Silver Armor,and she was so powerfull that she was able to bring rain in the desert,using her electric power.

Gold,the first one,sat nearby,observing everything.

"I'm ready to begin,and I inform you that,as my previous sister,I refuse your proposal" she said,And we began to fight,we were both much more powerfull,we also knew a lot about each other,so this time I just sat in the desert,while she kept shooting me with thunders.

I concentrated until I was able to control the flow of electrons and to make it flow right round above my head,until it rounded faster and faster,and attracted more electrons.

In the end a giant sphere of electricity was above my head,and Silver had all of her powers absorbed,then I crushed it against her,and the battles had ended in just few minutes.

Just one more…but Bronze said that there were four left….who was the last one?

Experiment 20.000

Gold,the Misaka with the experience of 20.000 Misaka,their power,their strategies,she was,in fact,far far far more powerfull than the original,she could've been the most powerfull esper in Academic City,if Accelerator was not alive.

I,also,had grown in power,he was far far far more stronger than before.

We stood still,and she said "If I win,I'll have to kill or rather by killed by my Sister,and the surviving one will be the Level 6,if you win I just hope that my power will pass to my Sister,so that she may win against you,says Gold as she prepared for battle".

The battle,as you may imagine,was fucking epic,and much of the land around them was destroyed,they used all of their powers for all the day,and for days and days they kept fighting.

In the end Accelerator was not harmed,because of it's reflection,while Misaka was,and she grew hurt as time passed,until she fainted. "Sister was right,Maybe you are the only one we know,so you are the only one we can love,war is the only thing we know so far,and you are our partner in it,in our only activity,I think I fell for my murderer,says Misaka as she prepares to be killed" I kissed her,again,It felt like she was the 2000.

Last Experiment

I was terrorized,and my breath had stopped.

My last enemy was Last Order.

She had grown to a woman now,and she inherited all of those powers from 20.000 Sisters.

The scientist explained "this is the end,you are both powerfull stanging for our calculations,but the one who wins this will automatically experience the Level 6 Shift,have fun!" I said "Last Order….Why…" and she said "I'm sorry Accelerator,I've always known that this day was coming….thank you for the care you gave me,I'll never forget it" she putted the Black armor on,and she said "I am now ready,I am not Misaka Imouto,I am not a simple clone,I'm all of them,I'm Misaka,Last Order" And we fought,But I could not attack her,I remembered her as a child,when I hit her,I saw her face crying in a baby way,And my heart could not bear this.

She had huge powers,and I felt like I was going to loose,even my shield was proven to his maximum,but in the end she just stood still,crying "Kill me,kill me now,you saved me once,even tough we were enemies you did it,and you took care of me,now I can't kill you,thank you for the memories you allowed me to gain" I just hugged her tightly,and we both cried,until she took my ace and said "Please,kiss me" We kissed for a long moment,until I said "I can't kill you,we can escape,we are powerfull enough to do it!"

She smiled and caressed my face,but she shook her head "We can't do that,I can feel in my head 20.000 voices screaming to kill you,crying,I can't bear this anymore,It's like I got all of those minds inside mine,I'll soon be forced to kill you by those echoes,I'll pass my memory,my real sould inside your mind,and all of our voices….so Please…kill me…And..don't forget me!"

I didn't know what to do….but as I saw her pain in her eyes,I understood,and I stopped her heart to beat,but I also stopped the zone of the brain that felt the pain,and I activated the pleasure.

She just said "Thank you" And kissed me again,then she died,smiling.

A Lamp of light from the sky hit me,and I felt a great power running inside me,I felt like there was a volcano inside my heart,or a tornado,and that I was going to explode,but then I felt like a great energy escaped from my back,and a pair of Black wings went out,I began to talk in a strange language,I could not talk or think normally anymore,in the end I felt more and more power,I felt like I was going to explode….and then,light.

A circle of light,around my head,and my wings turned white.

The scientist was happy,everyone was,but not me,cause Last Order was in my arms,death.

I screamed,and a great enegy destroyed all the labs,everything around me,then I flied aways and began to destroy everything in that world,that world that made me live a painful life and then took from me my only love.

I sat in the moon,maybe for years,watching the earth,until something hit my head,a scrap of circuits,and the space was filled with them,it was Three Diagrams,Since I did not have much to do,I started to collect them,and I rebuilt it,learning piece by piece how to do it,in the end Three Diagram was alive,and asked "What can I do for you?" and I did nt say anything,I just transferred,using my vector power,all of those voices inside Three Diagram,that changed voice and asked "What can I do for you? Asks Misaka of Misaka joyful!" And tears of joy went down from my eyes "Misaka!"

Three Diagram/Misaka said "I'll now start to create some clones of Misaka,to get rid of these voices,I'll have to work hard,so Would you please merge with me into this computer for some centuries,while I do so?"  
I did,I merged my mind inside it,and I felt united with 20.000 voices,joyfull and happy,and our United Mind began to use its electric/vectoric power to rebuilt some labs in the earth,and then to make some clones,until,in the end,20.001 bodies were ready,and all of those souls got stucked inside them,in the end It was Last Order turn "See you later,honey!" we virtually kissed,and then she merged with the new body,and I did the same.

We stared at the army of Misaka our sister and daughters,and I asked her what we would have done from now on "Misaka doesn't know that,but with our powers we may be able to connect other peoples' minds!" We kissed again,and watched the sun raising on a New World.


	2. Chapter 2, a Stranger

Since the misterious disapparence of Misaka Mikoto, Touma could not do anything but ask to Kuroko what had happened to her. As he knocked at the door to see if Kuroko was inside, he reflected on the strange news that had appeared on the television: mysterious murders had happened every night, and someone cleansed the streets from every clue. Kuroko opened the door, but she was not the Kuroko that Touma knew: she was pale, tired, and appeared to be really sad.

She said "Oh, it's you, you are the one that onee sama liked so much, well that's not a secret anymore since she died, well come in, have a seat, I'll make some tea, since Onee sama disappeared I have tons of that" Touma sat on the bed, But Kuroko teleported behind him and pulled him out "Don't sit there,you ape! That's…that was onee sama's bed" For a moment,Kuroko seemed the old, good, pervert Kuroko, but then she was sad again. Touma then asked "Have you god any idea on her whereabout?" Kuroko sighed and stared at the floor "I Don't really know,by some days she was acting really strange, you know, and she was also starting to talk about some experiments and clones, I just hope that nothing bad happened to my beloved Misaka" That was the first time that he heard her call Misaka by her name, since she always screamed "ONEE SAMAA" for everything. The phone of Kuroko was ringing, she took it and listened to the message, then she said "I'm sorry, but the Judgment had some problem with an irregular esper" She then disappeared, and some minutes later she came back, with several members of the Judgment.

"Kamijou Touma, I have to ask you to help us to investigate the dangerous esper case" Touma was surprised "Why me?" And she answered "because he is a Level 0, just like you".

Some minutes later, they were all in the Judgment HQ, where Uiharu was showing some pictures in her computer, all of the pictures showed random people on the floor, they seemed barely alive "The unidentified esper had attacked 20 espers so far, they were all Level 1" Touma asked again "How do you know that he is a Level 0?" and Uiharu opened a video: many Judgment's agent were trying to take a man to a barrel, so that he could be cured, but he kept shouting "He took my powers, HE TOOK MY POWERS, I can't evoke flames anymore!" the video stopped. Uiharu said "We believe that his power is similar to yours, since your power consists in eliminating other people's power, his power consists in eliminating the power itself from the esper, it's quite dangerous, the whole city it's inhabited by lots of esper, if someone is erasing their power they're all in danger, plus we don't know why is he doing that, we need your help, I found his location, he is now hunting a new Esper" then she sighted "And this time, it's a Level 2" Kuroko gave him her hand "Let's do this, for Onee sama" Touma reflected for some seconds, then he took her hand, and they were teleported to an isolated street, between two palaces, it was dark as it could be.

They heard a scream, and they ran to the source of the sound, to find a black dressed man on the floor, covering his face from the aggressor, which was a simple boy.

"Doest thou know what art thou?" He asked, and his English was archaistic and ancient.

The man on the floor shouted "Leave me alone, you bastard!" The boy just stood still, then he said "Thou art still sleeping, in such a state which consists in a paralyzed consciousness, in order to Awake thou have to find the true power hidden in your real mind, which is far more powerful than this, will you achieve this state, or perish while someone else, which is me, will achieve it thanks to your power?" the man kept screaming, the boy opened his hand in front of him "I have no other choice, I'm afraid that your punition will be quite…." Kuroko teleported herself behind him, and then she teleported her nails on his back, but he turned immediately around, he jumped back, then he tried to punch her, but she teleported herself again "Judgment desu!" the boy opened his hand, and flames came out "Thou shall not stop me from my work, I need to do this" he jumped at her again, but he just slipped on the floor, almost on porpoise, and then he stood up, Kuroko laughed "Is that your power?" He didn't smile "I guess not" And then,he disappeared, Kuroko was shocked and looked around, then she heard a voice behind her "Because your power is now mine, too" She turned around, and he was not there anymore, he was on the roof of the house nearby "You'll never catch me, thanks for your power now!" He then escaped, and Kuroko screamed "Get right back!" She run after him, teleporting Touma with her, and she said to him "I'll now teleport you on him, try to punch him with your Imagine Breaker" Touma agreed.

He was in the sky now, and the boy was running below him, he fell and screamed "I shall destroy that power of yours!" But then the boy covered his face "Stoppeth thyself! For that will kill us both! If you touch me, and I touch you, I don't know what that might cause to this universe!" Touma fell on the ground without hitting the boy, which had stopped "I will do what you ask, but I shall not touch the Imagine Breaker" Kuroko teleported both in prison, before Touma could ask why.

The boy was in chains, Kuroko was interrogating him "Who are you? What do you want,what is your power level? Who is your employer?" The boy answered slowly " I have no name since this body is not mine and this mind is not one, I want to achieve the Level 6 state, I have the power of the Copier, my epitaph is "The one who stays between Heaven and Hell", I am courrently a Level 2, I absorbed 55 people's power, I worked for the founder of this city, which was my master for some time" Kuroko reflected on those strange info, then she asked "What does your power do?" He answered prideful "When I was a Level 1, I was able to absorb power, every kind of power, store it in my cells and then release it, I evolved at level two some days ago, I am now able also to copy other esper's powers, which gives me the title of invincible esper!".

Kuroko asked him "Then why did you surrender to us?" The boy pointed at Touma with his head "If I touch someone, I copy his power, If he touches someone, he blocks that person's power, what would work? I should copy it's power, but he should stop my copy, which I should copy and being immune to, I don't know which power would have worked first, and what if the two forces broke up in a terrible explosion?"

Kuroko stood silent, then she asked "You were talking strange before, what was that crap about?" He then said "Espers are not casual mutations in mankind, they are in fact the prototypes of a new mankind!

We were once very few, hidden by society, we had always existed we inspired wizards, which copied us, our origins are so ancient that loose themselves in the origin of Power itself, we first appeared when magic and esper where unknown, let me tell you a story that will convince you that I'm right, in fact a long time ago…..


	3. Chapter 3, a Story

Accelerator was sleeping in his bed, and Last Order walked to his room.

She watched the young body of him sleeping, his halo around his head, the white wings, and the white hair, and she tough that he was beautiful almost like an Angel.

Last Order kissed him gently and woke him up. Accelerator opened his eyes and saw her face, and smiled.

Then he said "I had a dream, I was you, and you were waking me up, and I was also all of the 20.000 Sister, And I also was Tree Diagram" Then he heard in his head the robotic voice of Tree Diagram "That's because our minds are connected, I am Accelerator, I am Last Order, I am Misaka, and you are them all the same, when you sleep, you can enter in one of our brain and assist us with your powers, we could even change our souls, You can enter in her body and she can do the same in yours. We are one"

Last Order smiled "I heard everything, we are connected by our minds, and all of the other Sister heard it"

Accelerator slowly stood up and walked outside. There he saw the Sister, they were playing in the desert and building fortresses and remembering their old battles.

Accelerator concentrated his power of Vector Control, and entered in one of the Misaka, number 20.384.

He was inside her mind, He could hear her thoughts, and he talked to her making a dark voice "I am..the voice..of your consciousness…. BEWARE,MUAHAAHAH" And she said in a plain voice "Misaka 20.384 recognized you, Accelerator, says Misaka as she pulls the tube on the floor to begin the construction of the Tower" Accelerator asked her "Could you please handle me your body for a moment? I want to see how it works" Misaka left that body, and Accelerator felt like he was wearing a dress, and in no time he was Misaka 20.384, he could move her hands, he could talk with her voice, he could use her electric power.

He said in a loud voice "I want to have sex with Accelerator kun, he is so cool, I wa…" She immediately took control of her body and pulled him out, her mind was really embarrassed "Misaka is really angry with you"

Accelerator asked her "where have you been while I was in your body?" and she said "Tree Diagram contains all the wandering souls of us when we are not in our bodies, sometimes I like to merge with him, he knows lots of things, I feel powerful" Accelerator went outside of the body of her and went …. "Up", to Tree Diagram, which was in the space, but the telepathic connection between them was as fast as telecommunication. Accelerator was inside his mind now, It was not like entering in a body, which was like a dress, it was like an empty, infinite, white room, filled with numbers, numbers changing every moment, stats, info, probabilities, geometric figures, diagrams, it was amazing: that was his knowledge.

A loud voice came out "Hello, Accelerator, I am Tree Diagram, I welcome you into my mind" Accelerator wondered what kind of operative system could manage that consciousness, and Tree Diagram answered "it is Windows Vista" and an error came out, and then another, and then another, and the room was filled with errors and bugs "Just joking, I use a special version of Windows, which only the government knows, I learned jokes from your mind, when we merged, and I'm slowly learning human feelings, but right now it's hard to achieve them, I can only imitate human processing, and it's far far far far far more complex than my power." Accelerator asked him to merge, he wanted to feel what was like to know almost everything, to see almost everything, to have a great power, and Tree Diagram said "Yes, you repaired me, so you are always welcomed to give me orders" they merged, their minds became one, and Accelerator felt like he could make any calculations of every century in one moment,he felt like he knew everything of the world,from the greatest galaxy to the little atom, he knew almost everything, he also controlled all of the cameras from every city on the Earth, he could see, in the same moment: Rome, Paris, Muscovy, New York, London, Tokyo, Academic City, Bueinos Aires, He could see in the same moment a couple kissing, a business man screaming on the phone, a girl crying, a boy excited in a shop, he also was connected on various social networks and he could see many conversations, many images, all together, in just 0,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000001 of second.

They separated.

Accelerator went back in his body and pluked, and Last Order was caressing his head.

After some minutes he said "That was….so…incredible..too much..for just one man…" and the voice of Tree Diagram was inside his head "But not for Humanity"

Accelerator gasped, and asked him "What do you mean?" And Tree Diagram said "Listen, you can hear all of the voices of the 20.000 girls, and we are all one mind, we can work together, we know each other feelings, each other desires, we can live as an utopia, no one will misunderstand, no one will hate each other, since we are one". Accelerator listened as the magnificent computer kept going "There was once a time when Magicians didn't exist, since they were born by imitating the power of Espers like you, Accelerator" and his loud voice continues "But there was once a time in which Espers were not known by public as today, they lived secretly, hidden by society, and magicians imitated them all the same."

" As you know" he continued "Espers can evolve to creatures almost like Angels, in their "Awakening".

You are the first Esper, but Kakine also achieved this state, and more and more Esper will one day achieve this." Accelerator was amazed by the story "But once, there were neither Espers or Magicians, just the creatures similar to Angel in aspect, and that civilization lived separated from the normal civilization, even tough they had been humans once. You see they learned how to… how may I say, well let's say that we have a physical body and an informational soul, when we die our body can still exist, even if it's slowly getting rotten, but our informational mind suddently ceases to exist in this world, and some religion believe that they may keep existing somewhere, I know not where since my knowledge is still small, but I cannot answer about what created our universe, since, for my computing, Big Bang needed something to be put on motion. By the way those creatures learned how to "take" our digital soul just one moment before that passed away, and learned how to put that in another body, to live a new life"

Accelerator and Last Order listened amazed "That's how the first Espers were born, some of these souls, after living many lives and achieving some kind of power every time they got in the "Methaphisical world", don't ask me what is it, they in the end became Espers, and some of them were actually those Angels in other bodies, that's why, you see, you have wings and an halo, because your mind actually lived many lives." He then said "However, one can still pass away, I mean forever, and cease to live in this world or the Methaphisical one, to go to nothingness for atheists, or to afterlife for those who believe in religions."

In Academic City, the boy said "And that's all of the story about Espers"

Kuroko had listened to the whole theory and was kinda amazed, but still had a question.

"Why do you keep copying other people's powers?" And the boy said "Because the World Awakening it's coming, and it'll be like a mass burning, it just needs a lighter" Then he broke those chains without even putting force in it, like they were paper chains "And I am that lighter"


	4. Chapter 4, a Plan

After Tree Diagram had stopped, Accelerator said "So you are telling me that I lived many lives and, actually, there is a civilization that lives in an upper world and every Esper is just one of them inside an human body?" Tree Diagram confirmed, and Accelerator asked him what was the role of the Misaka Network, in which now Accelerator, Tree Diagram and Misaka Mikoto were inside, too.

"We have to get all of humanity inside this collective consciousness, we will live in peace and we will work together in a better world, but this is just the beginning of the Plan."

Accelerator felt the great curiosity, which gives humanity the spring to new discoveries, and asked him what was the "Plan", and Tree Diagram answered " You see, I was created to help humanity to achieve an higher state, I had to help human scientist in every experiment, In hope that my presence would allow humanity to get better, and so it was, but you see I now understand that my new goal is to unify every human mind into a collective consciousness, to live in a perfect and free utopia where we will all share ourselves, and to do so I need to use the AIM field that every Esper produces with his brain, but, as you know, not all humans are Espers. I made some calculations" Green numbers appeared everywhere, they were very little at the beginning but then they became lots and lots, until the whole room became green "And Espers are the next step of Human evolutions, they are stronger, and so they will probably get the control on humanity, and then every human will naturally evolve to Esper, but this may take centuries."

After saying these things, the boy said "I need your help to get Humanity closer to that stage,Touma"

Accelerator asked Tree Diagram Why, and he said "Because with your power that can control vectors, even electric vectors like those inside our brains, we may be able to make every human an Esper, and then unify them in our consciousness, to do so we have to use something similar to the Level Upper, which connected all of those humans mind in synchrony and allowed their minds to evolve to Espers for a little moment.

I made some calculations and I understood that we have to combine the Six Keys, to open this Golden Path:

-My Super Computer's brain, which can contain all of your minds and connect them and coordinate them.

-Your Vector control to control the minds' vectors and unify them.

-The Misaka Network as our "internet" of minds.

-Kazakiri Kyouka, because whit her power we could make all of the world a giant Imaginary Number District under our United Minds' control!

-Touma Kamijou's Imagine Breaker will be the First Key to achieve everything.

-An unnamed boy which has a great power, He is necessary to unify our powers in one.

The time is soon coming for us to get together and work to get all of the Six keys.

As you can see, we have collected Half of them, the other half is actually in Academic City, We all have to get there, we may easily invade it, but that would turn the science side, the magic side and the Academic side against us, we'll just infiltrate inside, we have 40.000 eyes and 40.000 arms to help us, we are connected, I can see almost everything and predict many things that will happen in your future, I'll help you as I'll be able to.

Get the boy, and you'll get Touma too."

The boy then stood up and walked to the door, Kuroko tried to stop him "Arrest yourself, we are not over yet!" But the boy pointed his hand to the wall and said "We did, miss" The wall crashed in a ball of fire, and the boy jumped outside and ran away. Kuroko tried to stop him, but he had teleported away.

Touma stood up and said " I don't know what that brat wants from me, But I'll get him for sure" And he grabbed Kuroko's arm "bring it on, Kuroko-San!" She gasped at the beginning, then smiled to him and said "Yes, let's go!" And they both disappeared.

The boy had teleported into an house nearby, where a girl was watching an anime on her computer.

He walked to her, she turned around and tried to scream but he covered her mouth with something black that immediately went out of his hand. He said "Keep quiet, I won't hurt you" He got near to her and touched her head whit his hand, then he moves his hand back and he said "Promise me you won't tell anyone,Okay?" He didn't wait for her to answer, because he disappeared immediately.

She was a Level 3 Esper, and He absorbed her power, now he could also read other people's minds.

That girls also had read his mind, and she immediately called the Judgment, to tell them all of his plan, but as she was making the number on the phone, she heard a voice behind her.

"I know what you are thinking about"

There was a scream, then silent.

Kuroko heard her phone ringing "What's up, Uiharu?" she answered "We received a call in the number 20339 AP, but it was interrupted immediately, you should check it!" Kuroko immediately teleported herself and Touma there, but they found nothing.

Not just the inhabitants, the whole house was gone, and a big hole was where the building once stood.

"A terrorist, he must have bombed it!" Touma asked to the people passing by what was the explosion like

"We did not see any explosion, the house just disappeared"

Kuroko gasped, she soon understood what was happening when her phone was ringing again.

"Kuroko, we have a BIG problem here" Uiharu started to tell her about all of the calls that they received at the Judgment "Lots of Espers are contacting us, they say that a mysterious boy teleported into their houses and touched them even by force!" Kuroko was scared, she barely could ask "How many Espers did he touch?" Uiharu answered "By now, 53, and more are coming!" Kuroko poked Touma's elbow and, when he turned around, she declared in a plane voice "He now has more than 50 different powers, we can only imagine how strong he will become if he will get to touch a Level 5…..Onee sama…". She cried, she shouted "I never told her that I loved her and that she was my best friend, now she is gone,and maybe she'll fall victim of that crazed boy"but Touma hugged her and declared "Don't worry, Kuroko, We'll get both, one in prison and the other…" Kuroko smiled "in my bed!" Touma laughed "that's my Kuroko, let's go!"

"Hai" She said, and they moved again.


	5. Chapter 5, a Drawn

Misaka 483 Walked in Academic City, she was looking for Touma.

Accelerator could see what she was seeing and so could all of the Sisters.

There was a Misaka in every street of the city, and since Academic City did not have 20.000 streets, many Misaka disposed themselves in squads and patrolled every single street of the city.

Accelerator was sitting in a park with Last Order, and Tree Diagram was watching them.

He was watching all of them, he used the cameras, he used their own eyes, he saw everything in that city.

"Accelerator" He said "Twelve Misaka saw Touma and an Esper which I recognize as Kuroko Shirai comparing and then immediately disappearing in many different places, looks like they are looking for someone, I bet it's the unnamed Esper who we really need." Accelerator stood up and walked around, thinking about the next move, but Tree Diagram could think faster "I suggest to draw his attention to you by using your power" Accelerator asked "Why should I do this?" And Tree Diagram answered "Because If you are the only Level 6 Esper in the world, the unnamed Esper will surely look for you and will try to imitate your power, And Touma is looking for him. So If you draw his attention, he will come to you, and Touma will also come, it's a chain event that is sure to happen by the 89,29437293% of probability"

Accelerator then asked "How can I draw his attention to me?" And Tree Diagram answered "Use your power and do something that everyone in Academic City will be able to see".

Accelerator then closed the mental communication and concentrated, he could feel every single vector around him for kilometers, far from the city, he then decided that the best way to attire that boy was to eliminate every possible distraction, making them invisible as In pure darkness.

He took control of every light's vector, from the sun, from lamps, from accessories, from cars, from computers, every source of light, and then he directed them away, and in just one second the whole city was in darkness. Many screams were heard, but thanks to the maps of Tree Diagram and the electric sensitivity of the clones he was able to see everything around him.

He then created a giant ball of light by concentrating all the vectors around a sphere, and it was the only source of light in the whole city, above his head.

He then screamed, and by using his vector control he made his voice louder and louder.

"I am Accelerator, the most powerful Esper in the world, I just achieved the Level 6, I know that there is someone who is getting every esper's powers, thinking that he could beat them all, so come at me!

I'm here, I'm waiting for you!" Accelerator then waited, and he heard a voice behind him "I was going to meet you in a week, Accelerator, I was first going to touch all of the seven Level 5 Esper in the city, but since you are so powerful I can't wait to get your power for me, I know that I'll be undefeatable after our meeting" Accelerator turned around and tried to pull him away with a burst of Electric vectors, but there wasn't anyone behind him, he then heard a voice from above "I think that trying to kill me might result as hard as trying to destroy Jupiter with a ball" Accelerator turned around, he saw a young boy who had covered his face with a mask. The boy jumped down and said "It's a pleasure to meet you, I would give you my name, But I've changed it so many times that I would probably lie, so let me tell you my epitaph:

_The one who stands between Heaven and Hell, _I am Copier, pleased to meet you." Accelerator stood still watching him "I have to advise you that I already copied 100 Espers, they were from a great variety of levels, from 1 to 4, I can actually do so many things that I sometimes even forget all of my powers."

Then a great ball of fire appeared above his head, and it was getting larger and larger, and the surrounding air was hot "As far as I remember, I can fly, teleport myself, move objects, freeze anything, change matter's form, be invisible and I can also use inertia for any object I use, these are just the most important powers, I got so many that it would be useless to talk about all of them."

Accelerator smiled in a creepy way "Intresting, that will just take 19 seconds" He directed the vectors of pure heat toward the boy, and there was a great explosion. But in the steam something was shining.

Where once there was the boy, now there was just a giant diamond of spherical form.

The diamond broke itself and a voice came from inside "I must say that killing me might actually be far more difficult than you would expect, Accelerator" Accelerator was surprised, and the boy continued "With enough heat Carbon can become Diamond, which is the hardest mineral on heart, to get something harder you should take the same matter from Neutron Stars, which however can't be found on Earth.

You can launch everything you want at me, but a shield of diamond will protect me immediately, nothing can destroy me except an atomic bomb, which I fear you can't use because many innocent lives would be lost." He then jumped ahead and teleported near his face, then he suddenly said "I don't want to fight you, I just want your power, Accelerator…" he tried to touch his head, but Accelerator stopped him and pulled him away with his vectors "I won't be under anyone, I am the strongest and I want to stay this way"

Then he concentrated enough power from the heat of the sun to create an atomic bomb, and it directed it in his own hand to create an Atomic Glove, and the boy smiled "I actually think that you will find my power far similar to yours" His hand was also burning brighter and brighter, the two of them were facing each others, Accelerator then said "I'm sorry, but you are damned to loose, I am not alone, I've an army of 20.001 level 5 Espers!" The boy gasped of surprise, but then he said "Not like I'm scared, because I Copied 100 different Esper's powers! You have 20.001 electromasters, they are all the same, I've got so many different powers that I could push them all away, it's a drawn!" Accelerator smiled again "Let's see which one will get tired first then" And the boy smiled "I have to say that I agree with you".

And they ran toward each other, their hands were burning with an incredible power, they pointed their fists against each other and ran faster and faster, screaming for the upcoming crash between them.

Touma then appeared with Kuroko and they saw the two titans going to fight each other, he then run to stop them.

He stood between them and opened his arms widely, pointing his hands against both of them.

The two of them were too fast to stop, an huge explosion came out, a burst of light and head, the whole city was filled with white light, nothing could be seen or heard exept the giant "BOAM".

After some seconds, the city was visible again.

Where once stood the two Espers there was only Touma, who had stopped both of their powers.

The two Espers were on the floor, they had fainted, they were both alive. It was really a drawn

Touma watched both of his hands, then he asked to himself "What had happened to my normal hand?"


	6. Chapter 6, a Death

Accelerator woke up in the white room filled with numbers, it was Tree Diagram's mind.

Accelerator then asked what had happened "Our plan met some…difficult obstacle, which you know with the name of Kamijou Touma, he used his Imagine Breaker and blocked both of your powers.

Your body is now in the hospital, the body of the unnamed Esper is in the bed next to yours, Kamijou Touma and Kuroko Shirai are waiting beside your bed, I think that they will put you under arrest as soon as you wake up, which of course we can't allow to happen since we need to get the six keys."

Accelerator felt something warm caressing his hand, it was Last Order, who kissed him immediately, and the two of them smiled. Tree Diagram continued "Using your vector control I learned something about the past of this boy, and you won't believe the incredible story he is conserving inside his head.

Still some part of his mind is…. How may I say, closed by some kind of code, actually it's really rare in an human mind to see something so similar to a firewall, normally only a computer can have it, however we need to wake him up and make him join us. By analizing his mind I learned some details about his intentions, and they might actually help us" Accelerator then asked to Tree Diagram "are you.." But then a doubt came up into his mind, and he felt the impellent need to know something "Tree Diagram, how did you come to this Plan? What are your intentions?" Tree Diagram was not surprised by the question at all "I am programmed to help humans, the best way to achieve this is to create the Human Network, that's why, I don't have second thoughts or anything, I am programmed to serve humanity, and I can see a bright future, the Golden Path, we just need his help. Wake up Accelerator"

"Wake up, Accelerator!" The voice changed, it was a female voice, Accelerator opened his eyes, it was the nurse who was calling him "You finally woke up" Accelerator shook his head to take control of his senses back, but he felt that the halo around his head was drawing the attention of the nurse, she probably was scared and amazed and curious. Accelerator just stood up and walked to the boy's bed, he was sleeping and he was unmasked "As soon as he wakes up, we'll imprison him" Kuroko explained as she showed the Judgment symbol "I'm from the Judgment, I thank you for stopping this criminal" Accelerator was shocked "Won't you arrest me too?" And she smiled "Why should I? You helped us to catch him, and he will soon me imprisoned, we even called the whole Army to surround this building in case that he went crazy or something". Accelerator silently got near the bed and moved his hand to the boy's face, feeling that he was the only one that challenged him since the Misaka's experiment and also because he was the only one who really understood him.

He wanted power.

He wanted to affirm himself over the whole world.

He wanted to be the strongest, to win against every opponent.

He wanted to beat every challenger.

They were identical, still he got friend with Touma, with Last Order, with the Misaka and, even though it's funny, with Tree Diagram, while the boy seemed to be alone.

Then he heard something grabbing tightly his hand.

The boy had woke up and was grabbing his hand strongly, watching him deep in the eyes.

He had a brave look and was looking right into the most powerful Esper's eyes without fear, and without hunger, just with bravery and in a fiery way.

Accelerator then realized that the boy actually copied his Vector control.

The best power in the world, his power.

He now had it too.

Accelerator felt the hunger coming up, he felt like he stole his uniqueness.

Accelerator tried to smash him using his power, but it was too late, the boy had already teleported away and was flying high in the sky of the city.

Accelerator went to the window to catch him, but Kuroko stopped him "It's all right, the army is after him, and we immediately advised every nation on the planet, you know we are a powerful city, every government uses our technologies and every company wants our products, if we declare that someone must disappear, the whole world's army will get around the city in less than an hour, trust me, he is dead"

The boy was flying away, but the tanks shoot him on first sight, they sent against him airplanes, soldiers, everyone kept shooting at him, he could not fly well and he had to teleport.

Everywhere he was surrounded by soldiers.

He tried to surrender but they did not ask him to show his hands, they just shoot at him.

The boy then watched the bullets flying toward him and getting driven away by his shield, why were those soldiers trying to kill him at any cost? He did not kill anyone, he did not do anything wrong, he just copied some powers, but no one got hurt.

Accelerator, who could see everything trough every Misaka's eyes, asked Kuroko "Why is this happening? Why are they hunting him to death? He had even surrendered!" Kuroko was shocked as him, she contacted the Judgment, but a strange, dark voice was on the phone "I'm sorry Kuroko Shirai, I'm afraid that I can't let that boy live any longer, this city lives to produce Espers and train them, we want to raise them to the highest levels, as long as they are registered into this system, as long as we can control them.

He is an outsider, he is not from this city, he is not into this system, he is an outcast, and we won't allow that stranger to get such a great power even if he doesn't want to hurt anyone, so the whole planet now is hunting him do death, and there is no way I'm going to stop them"

Kuroko was shocked and screamed "Why are you doing this? He was just copying those powers, he won't hurt anyone! That's cruel!" She then saw at the television the boy that kept flying away, but everywhere he was shoot on sight even by cannons, he fell many times and tried to escape, he used his vector control to push all of the tanks away and crash them against each others.

He ran into the city, but a bunch of thugs stopped him "You mass murderer fuck!" And they beat him, he then screamed with hunger and they were pulled away, but a giant crowd had formed and they were trying to kill him, screaming "Die, you murderer! Let's kill him! Go away! We don't want you!" The boy kept escaping. Kuroko was screaming at the phone "Why did them beat him? Why did they call him murder?"

The dark voice laughed and then said "To make things easier, we spread the voice that he is a mass murderer psychopath, now every television, every site, every radio is spreading his identity, every human on this planet will hunt him to death for sure" Accelerator got out and tried to pursue him.

The boy was on a bridge now, there was an empty canal under him, and it was filled with thanks and soldiers. The sky was filled with military airplanes. Soldiers were everywhere, and a crowd was approaching by both sides of the bridge.

A voice was heard "The city is surrounded by the world's army, there is no nation that will give you assistance except for the Vatican! Arrest yourself and let us condemn you to the sentence of death!"

The boy felt hated by the whole world, the crowd was screaming words of hate and everyone was wishing him death.

"I'll give you ten seconds! Then we will shoot!"

He felt lonely and hated, and his eyes started to cry.

"Ten!"

He could hear the crowd screaming "Die! Die! Die!"

"Nine!"

He heard some voices screaming "Jump! Jump and die!"

"Eight!"

Accelerator was looking at the scenes, and he felt a strange sensation.

"Seven!"

He felt like some memory was coming up, but he could not guess what it was about. It felt familiar.

"Six!"

The boy watched in every direction, he saw people that hated him everywhere.

"Five!"

Accelerator then remembered, he was a kid, and a giant army pointed the guns at him. Tat boy was in the same situation now, but he wasn't using his powers.

"Four, load your guns!"

The boy watched everywhere and screamed "I'm innocent! I did not hurt anyone! I just wanted to be an Esper!". The crowd screamed in choir "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Three, point at him!"

Kuroko asked "Why isn't he using his powers? He could get rid of all of them with a giant explosion!"

"Two, Get ready to fire!"

Touma then answered "Because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt". Kuroko watched him, and she felt the sadness grasping her heart, she cried for the boy who was hated by the whole world.

"One, surrender now or you will get shot!"

The boys closed his eyes while crying and hugged his legs.

"Zero, fire!"

Every single tank, every single soldier, every single airplane shot their bombs, their bullets, their fire against one point.

The boy watched that power coming to him, and heard all of those screams around him "Die! Die!".

He then watched the fire of the explosion reaching him and destroying the whole bridge, he felt the heat around him getting stronger.

He walked and jumped while the explosion reached its peak.

An huge explosion destroyed everything In the rage of the whole bridge, nothing could survive it.

The crows screamed in joy and everyone was happy.

Where once was the bridge, nothing remained, neither ruins, everything was pulverized by the heat.

Accelerator watched the place where once the strongest Esper was, now it was just a point in the sky.

He died hated by the whole world, just like he had been hated by the whole City when he was small.

He had been luckier tough, he made friends.

The boy was alone, no one saved him, and still he accepted his fate and he died, his last word, ignored by the whole world, was:

"I'm innocent"


	7. Chapter 7, a Proposal

Accelerator was walking around without a precise destination, since Tree Diagram had closed himself in "reflection" no one was able to talk to him, and he had to spend his day with Last Order.

They were actually pretty shocked for the death of the unnamed Esper, and Accelerator felt that they resembled each other a lot. But it was the past. Kuroko was the one who suffered the most for the boy.

She admired the way he sacrificed himself without protesting, she said that she was going to investigate about the dark voice and whoever actually condemned the unnamed boy to that unjust death.

But most of the City, most of the world was happy for he was death.

They never found his body, it had vaporized because of the heat.

Still Accelerator remembered that he could create a shield of diamonds.

Could a diamond vaporize at that temperature?

He did not know, and he kept reflecting and walking in circle, and the images of the previous day were coming up to his mind.

"Die! Murderer!"

He could feel those words against him, too.

What was he going to do now? One of the "keys" was gone.

Touma was passing his day with the black cat, taking care of it and remembering Misaka.

Until a clone of her appeared next to him, much by his surprise "Misaka greets our new meeting"

Touma was really happy to see her again, they hugged and smiled "Oh, What are you doing here?" He asked, and she replied "Misaka was here to talk with the unnamed Esper to join her cause, but Misaka could not save him from his death, all of the Misaka are in great sadness for him now, said Misaka remembering the face of the boy one moment before the explosion".

Touma nodded "Yes, it was sad, not many know that he was innocent… hey, how do you know?"

Misaka tried to reply, but something in her voice changed, something in her facial expression.

"Oh well, if that's not Kamijou Touma, we did not see each other for a long time"

Touma felt shocked "Who are you?" Misaka expression suddently changed "I'm Accelerator, pleased to meet you again…." Touma then asked him why did he took the control of Misaka "I did not, we share our minds, I'm part of this network since I killed them all" Touma then tried to calm down, but he could feel every single Misaka's scream and cry. He fell and tried to breath normally.

Misaka/Accelerator told him to calm down "Now now don't worry, they were all still alive into this big network, their consciousnesses were saved inside it and I cloned them again to give them a body, we are now sharing our minds in a great network, and guess what? Tree Diagram is our server.

He can store our minds when we die if he wants"

Touma listened to the strange things that Misaka/Accelerator told him, then he asked "Why are you here then? What do you want?" Accelerator's expression turned pale "I was trying to talk with that brat, but he died without even fighting, I know he was brave enough to challenge me, but he did not want to kill those soldiers and I still wonder why" Touma then replied "Because you would not kill Last Order anymore, and he would not harm any human, in the end, in every single "aggression" he made to copy those powers, he did not harm any of his opponents" Touma then asked him what did they want from that boy "We wanted him to join us, and we need you too" He replied, and then he closed his eyes, and opened them immedialy "He is ready" He used Misaka's electric power to merge Touma's mind with the Network.

Touma was now into the white room filled with numbers, Accelerator was also there.

He heard a voice, but it wasn't Accelerator's. "Kamijou Touma, I am Tree Diagram, I am the supervisor of the Misaka Network. As you know we managed to merge each other into this collective consciousness.

We live happily and we understand each other since our thoughts are shared, we don't have even to talk: we just need to think, and everyone in the community will know.

As you can see we are a perfect group, and we believe that by associating every human to our Network, the whole world may become one day a giant collective Humanity, where there won't be misunderstandings, no wars, but collaboration, but reasoning together, sincere sharing of human feelings.

You are the next key to our project, I was not able to repair our recent loss, since the unnamed boy is gone our plan may take centuries to achieve its goal, but with your help we may be faster.

I can feel that your mind is confused and that you don't believe that we are happy, but we are just a mass of puppets, since you believe so I ask you to stay within our Network for two days, if you don't like it then you'll be free to go, but if you like it then I ask you to stay with us and help us to achieve our goal.

So, Kamijou Touma, do you feel ready for this?" Touma reflected for some seconds.

They were powerful, they were an army, Accelerator was with them, they did not seem enemies, their goals was good, their means were good, Misaka Imouto seemed happy and not under control.

"I accept, when will I merge with you?" Tree Diagram made a totally fake, robotic, laugh "You already are, you see we are communicating by thoughts, now you are free to go" and Touma was into his body again "What? Don't you have some kind of task for me?" And Tree Diagram answered "No, actually all you have to do is living normally by sharing your mind with us" Tree Diagram was quiet for a moment in his mind, then he said "I know every member of this Network as myself, and there is someone that really wants to tell you something" Kamijou asked him who he was.

"You mean "she", since it's a girl" tree Diagram then stopped his monologue, and in front of Kamijou Touma was standing Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun.

"H-Hi" she said "Biri Biri!" He laughed happily and ran toward her "W-What are you doing b-ba.."

He hugged her, and she felt surprised at the beginning, then relieved "I'm happy that you are okay, Kuroko was worried about you!" Misaka smiled "Was that hentai missing me?" and he laughed too "She was going to shake this world to look for you" The two of them smiled and walked toward the sunrise.

They shared their thoughts and their feelings, bit by bit.

Where once stood the bridge, where was now a bunch of rocks and ruins.

Between them, suddently an arm broke out and a scream was heard.


	8. Chapter 8, a Love

Touma and Misaka were walking together. Touma felt embarrassed for he was "dating" with 20.002 Misaka all together in the same time, but he felt also being observed by all of them.

Misaka was quite embarrassed, too: could every clone feel her sensations, the hand of Touma in her hand?

She felt unsure and she tried to talk "I missed this city, I was kept in Misaka Network for months until Accelerator and Tree Diagram cloned some bodies for our minds."

Touma nodded at her and watched the floor "I was told that we can also communicate telepathically"

Misaka then felt his mind reading her mind, she immediately blushed and kinda pulled him out of her mind.

"B-Baka! I'm not ready for this!" Touma then watched the floor again, he felt refused.

Misaka felt sad for him and then she just said "Well, let's open our mind at the same time for each other"

Touma then smiled "Roger!" "Misaka then counted "Three, Two, One!"

They both opened their minds, and they read each other's mind, Misaka knew that he would immediately know her feelings without having them becoming words, in the immediate stream of consciousness.

Touma, also, thought the same thing.

They were thinking the same thing, they had the same feelings.

They knew that.

They immediately knew of each other's feelings.

They both turned their faces around and blushed.

"Now I can understand many things, many of your behaviors"

Misaka was silent.

"I kinda knew that you liked me, but since you kept rushing at me I felt unsure, maybe you were just my next arch enemy"

Misaka then replied with a much more tender voice "I-It's not like that…"

Misaka heard the robotic voice of one of the clones "Come on, declare yourself, eheheh"

She then pushed her out of her mind "Don't mind on my business" She could feel 20.001 robotic laws "eheheheh" then silence.

Misaka was interrupted by Touma "Hey, Since we both….ahm… agree on our feelings"

She blushed again "Y-Yes…"

Accelerator then talked to Touma in his head "Bang her bang her bang her bang her"

"Shut up Accelerator" Touma shouted, and Misaka was surprised "What?"

Touma blushed again "Nothing, nevermind. Since we agree on our feelings I think we should start…"

He couldn't finish since he was too embarrassed, and Misaka completed it "….date?"

"Yes, as a…"…He didn't finish that again "…couple?" She could read his intentions.

"Yes…" They were now sitting, and they were near each other.

She got nearer, he felt her intention and got neared too, almost at the same time.

Misaka then touched his hand with hers, and they were attacked to each other.

In the end they both watched in the eyes, and they were reading the whole other's mind, and no word was necessary for them to kiss.

Tree Diagram said "it's a success, you see their normal communication would have been an obstacle since they didn't date until today, but now with just one date they already understood each other and kissed, our utopia is a perfect one for human feelings"

Accelerator felt bored about everything of that story "What are we going to demonstrate?" And Tree Diagram answered "once he is connected with our network, he won't want to leave us, this is an experiment to see if we are comfortable for humans, and it's going really well"

Accelerator then asked "What's the utility of Kamijou Touma for our plans? All he can do is just stopping other people's powers" Tree Diagram replied immediately "With his power we may have a mass destruction weapon and destroy our enemies in no time" Accelerator was surprised by that quote "Enemies?" and Tree Diagram replied in a grave voice "You don't expect that we will achieve our goal easily, don't you?" Accelerator simply sighted and then he went back to his body and walked away.

"What does that mean I can't investigate furthermore?" Kuroko asked at the phone.

She felt irritated because she was trying to solve the mysterious murder of the unnamed Esper.

"I'm sorry" the robotic voice on the phone replied "But this case was declared international and only the secret services' agents can investigate on it, plus Academic City did not recognize to the Murdered"

That word, again, Kuroko felt stabbed in her heart "….as a civilian of the city, and so he doesn't have any right to be buried in any land of any nation of the world, that means that his body needs to stay there and no one is allowed to touch him, investigate or bury him"

Kuroko was shocked "What do you mean no one can bury him? Humans practice burying since they were Homo Sapiens, it's a natural right, it's a memento, it's something which gives us the status of humans, every human deserves to be buried no matter who he was."

The robotic voice replied in her cool and pale voice "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to…" Kuroko closed the call and she teleported herself outside, on the suburb of the city, near the canal where the boy was hated and killed by the whole world without trying to save himself.

She observed the ruins of the bridge, and she could see the guards that were assuring that no one wanted to bury him, but still there was a little crowd, Kuroko felt relieved: maybe they wanted to bury him in the end! But she was wrong, they were screaming "Destroy the whole site! Nothing must remain of that murdered! Not even dust!" Kuroko felt stabbed again, she was developing a motherly sense for the young Esper who had died in that horrible way.

She teleported herself near the ruins and screamed to the crowd "Judgment desu, you are required to leave this place now" But the crowd insisted "We can insult him as much as we want! He is a murderer!" and the crowd kept going like that "murdered, murdered" Kuroko tried to stop them "He is dead now, screaming at his dead body won't change anything, he paid for what he did" and he did nothing, she thought "So there is no need to keep insulting him" But the crowd kept going, and Kuroko left, sadder than before.

Under those stones, something with red eyes was watching the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9, an Idea

"What are we going to do now, big brain?" Accelerator sat on his bed, and was thinking this way, communicating with Tree Diagram "Being the unnamed Esper dead, and while Touma is living his love story, we must proceed to the next key, which is Kazakiri" Accelerator did not know her since he never saw her directly, and he asked "Who is she?" and Tree Diagram answered "Every Esper in the city emits the AIM field from his mind, which is a quantum field that influences the collapse of the wave by influence of the mind of the observer, this is related to the theory of the…" Accelerator felt like Tree Diagram was trying to download in his mind all of that scientific stuff "Stop spitting at me all of that crap, get to the point"

Tree Diagram replied immediately, without accusing the insult "Every Esper can influence reality thanks to his power, that emits the AIM field, now Academy City is a giant AIM net, and the manifestation of this net is the Imaginary Number District, which is a virtual place, not existent but still virtually existent, it is actually just virtual, that means it's like a video game, you can get your mind inside it, but not your body, it's just informational. As you know Espers are able to convert Information to Energy and Matter, from Bit to It.

An Esper is able to transform the idea into reality.

The first way to achieve this is Dialectic, do you know what that is?"

Accelerator denied it, and Tree Diagram began to talk about a philosopher called Hegel "He believed that everything that exists is rational and that everything that is rational must exist, and he believed that the transformations of matter and ideas follow the same rule: Dialectic.

There is a Thesis, which is the original idea, the proposition, and it can be compared in the real world to the rational rules, the ideas, the rational mathematic law that rules our world.

Then there is the Antithesis, the opposite of the Thesis, the deny, the doubts, and it can be compared in the real world to the nature, the existing matter, the manifestation of Ideas in the world.

Then there is Synthesis, which is the reconfirmation of the thesis that wins against antithesis, but for some later philosophers it's also a merging with the Antithesis itself, something new yet different.

In the real world it can be compared to thinking creatures like humans, which are part of nature (antithesis) but can comprehend the rationality beyond it (Thesis) and so they can even be manifestations of it.

You see history is not casual, ideas drove it: The idea of French revolution, the idea of freedom, the idea of victory, the idea to migrate in new lands, continents, planets, everything was driven by ideas.

Ideas rule society, the idea of justice, of democracy, but also the idea of victory, of rebellion, of oppression, every idea, when it gets "sustained" by a man, lives in our world.

So our history is filled with ideas becoming realities, but Espers are able to turn their ideas in reality immediately thanks to the AIM field, which is limited however.

But Imaginary Number Distric is not, it's a network of AIM fields, now to turn such a virtuality into reality we must use not a single Esper but a Network of Espers, and we are that network, we will turn a whole virtual reality into reality, and imagine when we will include the whole world: being alimented by a worldwide net of espers, the Imaginary Number District will cover the entire planet, making it as we imagine it, it will be the triumph of the Mind over the World that Fichte had predicted, it will be the final day when humanity will control the whole world with just the power of mind.

No one will die in the virtual reality as no one can die in Misaka Network since his mind is stored here.

No one will suffer in the virtual reality since it will be perfect.

Imagine a perfect world, and the whole world will create it.

By now we need to look for a girl named Kazakiri, which is the manifestation of the Imaginary Number District itself, she IS that district, we need to find her and convince her to join us."

Accelerator had listened to the whole monologue, and as every Tree Diagram's speech it was amazing and full of knowledge, filled with hopes and prophecies.

"Where can we find her? And how are we supposed to merge with her?"

Tree Diagram was silent for three long seconds, which is abnormal for such a powerful computer.

"That's the problem" he explained "We needed the unnamed Esper, because he told me he knew the way to do this".

Accelerator was truly shocked.

He jumped from his bed and screamed in his head "WHAT? Did you know that brat? You knew him? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Tree Diagram was silent, then he spoke with just four words, without telling anything else "That's a long story" and then there was silence in Accelerator's head.

He tried to call him again and again, yet he did not respond.

Accelerator went out of the building to find many of the most prominent Misaka of the Network.

They asked him "What Misaka are going to do to help you?"

Accelerator then said "We have to find A Certain Imaginary Kazakiri and bring her here."

The whole Misakas' army moved on and they reloaded their weapons, but Last Order was holding his arm.

"Tree Diagram told me to tell you something, he said that you will find a nun who knows every possible and powerful magic in the history, we need her too alive"

But then someone grabbed Accelerator by his arm "I can't allow this"

He turned around and he saw Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto, they were together as a couple, but Kamijou had heard the whole discussion "No one can touch Index"

The crowd was still protesting because the government was keeping the ruins and, probably, the rests of the body of the unnamed mass murderer there, while they pretended to destroy every remnant.

One of them jumped on the limit, ran too fast to be touched by the guards and launched a rock against the ruins.

The rock didn't touch the ruins and was sent back fast enough to be almost invisible, and that man hit his head with the same rock he launched.

"You bastard…Is your AIM field still there? We don't believe in ghosts in Academy City!"

He then moved on the ruins and touched with his hand the rock that he tried to hit.

An horrible scream was heard.


	10. Chapter 10, a Pact

Accelerator was looking at Touma deep in his eyes "We don't intend to hurt her, we need her knowledge on the forbidden books of magic" Touma was still firm and didn't leave Accelerator go "Still, I don't want her to risk or to suffer again because of those damned books"

Accelerator was going to smash his head on the floor, but he heard Last Order voice inside his head

"Accelerator, we can't do anything without the permission of every member of this collective consciousness" Accelerator then thought in his head "That means that without Touma being happy with that, we can't do this" but Last Order replied "Misaka Mikoto is uncertain, too, because she doesn't want Touma to be unhappy" Accelerator looked at Misaka's eyes, and she avoided his look.

"I see" Accelerator said "Well, I guess there is no choice, you can come with us, maybe you can convince her to join us, I promise no one will hurt her" He then said in a lower voice "Crap".

The Misaka Army was set, a squad of 100 was prepared to follow them and protect them at any cost from every possible problem.

Between the ruins, the crowd was scared, the guy that touched the ruins was injuried.

Then the sky, which was cloudy, suddenly opened a little space and the rays of light covered the injuried man, and a voice was heard.

"No one will access this rock, who comes nearby will have his vital energy absorbed"

A circle of 20 meters was formed around the rock, and everyone was scared and they escaped.

The injuried man felt his energy going away and was scared "please…spare me…"

He managed to run away from the circle, and no one came near it again.

That night a blond girl was running, she was being hunted by strange monsters and she was escaping from them, she then saw a rock, and a great circle around it.

She ran into the circle, the monsters were screaming loud while running toward her, but when they came to the circle, they could not pass it.

The girl then watched the rock, which was able to protect her from those strange monsters, which in fact were visions made by the rock itself to make the girl come there.

The rock spoke "Do you want to achieve a great power?" Those monsters disappeared, they were only needed to make her come to the rock "I can make you as powerful as an Esper"

The girl was scared, and surprised that she was actually talking to a rock.

She said "Who are you?" And the rock said "I'm the vengeful spirit of the Esper who was killed here"

She was scared and she tried to go away, but suddenly the rock released in her mind all of his memories, everything about the hunt of the military police, about the countdown, about his death.

She was the first who trusted him and knew the truth.

"So you were innocent, still they killed you" And the rock said "Yes, I did it because I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I want justice now, And I want to help you to gain powers, think about it: don't you want to be like those cool Espers who can do everything with those amazing powers? I can give you them, everything I want you to do is just helping me to gain more followers, to give more powers to more people"

The blond girl thought about how much she hated those Espers girl, they were preferred by teachers, by cool guys, they could do amazing things and they often made jokes on her, and now she had the opportunity to get a power like them.

"I want it, what can I do to get them?" A talisman appeared, it had a precious black "V" inside a rhombus, it was made of metal, she wore it around her neck "War this, and you will have the power to burst energy from your hand, plus you can also absorb power from those stupid Esper girls that you hate so much" He could read her mind, she was amazed yet scared "Every time you will wear this talisman, I'll protect you, you can say I'll bring you good luck, because I have…well, it's a secret, now I want you to go to bed and sleep, tomorrow you will show your powers at school and when asked, bring your "normal" friends here, so I can give them powers and make them know the truth about my death, and remember: you don't have to be afraid, since thanks to that talisman I can control you, I can see you, I can communicate with you telepathically, you are not alone."

That girl, which had always felt alone, had finally found a friend which wanted to protect her and help her to gain popularity, she could feel the tears on her face, but also a great, sincere smile "Thank you!" She, incredibly, hugged the rock, which could only talk "I must advert you, I want to help you, but I also need help to come back to the "living world" and I need your help to do so, So a little part of your daily energy (it's just really little, I'm sincere, like the energy required to move your foot's most little finger) Will help me to get back to this world" There was silence, then the rock spoke "What's your name?" And the blond girl answered "Karin…" and the rock spoke on "Karin, I think your parents might think you are in trouble, oh by the way those monsters were my creations, I'm afraid that they might have scared you, but it was necessary to bring you here, to make you know the truth and to give you these powers"

Karin then felt betrayed "W-What? You did it on porpoise? You scared me just to get me here?"

The rock didn't answer, he knew it was useless.

The girl ran away, in tears.

Still the rock spoke "Don't abandon the talisman, you will finally have powers with it, it's my gift, I ask you to try it, then decide if you want to keep it"

She didn't answer.

The next morning she woke up and she felt like it was all a bad dream, monsters, talking rocks, talismans, powers, friends….. She went to the bathroom and she looked at the mirror, and she saw that she was wearing it, the talisman was still there.

"Good morning, Karin-chan!"

She heard it, his voice "Go away!"

The rock then said "Don't worry, I'll help you every day on, just trust me for this single day, then decide what will your decision be, it's a rare opportunity to gain such powers, right?"

He was right indeed….. She went to the school and she could hear his voice "You got an exam today, right?" She then said "I don't want to cheat, don't help me" The voice in her head said "I wouldn't have done it"

She then met those girls near her class, those Espers, they had always the coolest boys of the school around them, and they were the most popular in the school itself.

"Oh, if that's not the flat-chested blondie!" And they laughed, the voice in her head said "Don't do anything stupid, I know you have new powers, but that would only make you look like the bad guy here" She told him "I know right?" Then she tried to attend to her class but they stopped her "Got a test today, right? That would be a shame if.." And they made her fall "Someone stopped you from attending it"

The voice inside her head then said "You can do it, Karin, you can do it! Listen: I know you don't believe me, but I trust you, I gave you those powers, I chose you between every inhabitant of this city because you are special, Karin!" She felt moved "Why Am I special?" and the rock's voice answered in an human voice of a young boy "Because you are like I was when I was alive, alone and yet so good, filled with ideals, you have a great fantasy, I felt like you were like me when I analyzed the city, your mind was kinda unique, so trust me as I trusted you: I know you can do it, trust me, and trust yourself."

She then felt like she was friendly loved again from someone, and this time she felt like she knew him by all of his life, he was the friend she never had, the brother, the classmate, he was her twin, he was like her, and now he was dead, but still lived inside her, intimately and joined.

"Exactly, Karin, I can only live in you, because we are the same, and I won't let anyone hurt you"

She felt secure and brave "And no" he said "Stand up" And she did it, she stood up and stood erected "you are an human, and humans…" and she completed his speech "Are different from monkeys because they can stand!" And he was smiling, she knew it, and it was true, but he was also moved, and this she didn't knew, but she could feel it.

"And now" he said "watch them in the eyes" She found the courage to move her face and her eyes and watch them directly, battling her fear for them

"Well well well, she is brave isn't her? She is looking at us with such a pathetic face" but she could only hear the voice inside her head "And now join hands and point them toward her chest" She did it, they were laughing, a little crowd was around them, he then said "and now, do it" and she did it.

A great burst of energy sprung out of her hands, and hit the girl's chest and she was pulled away and crashed against the trash.

The Espers girls were shocked, they looked at her and said "What have you done you little.." but she turned around and moved toward the classroom, the Esper girl stood up and ran against her "you little bi…." She tried to launch a fire ball at her, but Karin turned around and pointed her hand toward it, and she absorbed the ball of fire in just one second, then she said "Leave me ALONE!" a thunder suddenly generated from her hand and was sent toward the Esper girl, which fell unconscious.

The other Esper girls watched her, and she moved her hand towards them, and they ran away, scared.

Karin went to the class, and a voice inside her said "You see? It worked, do you like this?"

And she said "I do, thanks… ehm…what's your name?"

And he just said "I have none, since I lived too much and had too many names, just call me maybe"


	11. Chapter 11, a New Theory

Tree Diagram woke up from his silent sleep, and he immediately began to think and compute, it was the only thing he was good at.

He immediately was contacted by Accelerator, who passed from being angry with him to being worried that he had stopped working, so he was really relieved to know that he still worked.

He wondered since when he had started calling him using "he" instead of "it", just like if Tree Diagram was an human being. He called his name in his mind, and the computer answered "I am here, Accelerator"

Accelerator asked him why was he sleeping like that "I had to reflect on our next step toward the Golden Path, and I recently received an AIM signal from this city, it's a little vibration that I comprehended in his fullness. A new form of magic is coming, in this city" Accelerator then asked "And who is the wizard that is creating it?" And Tree Diagram laughed "you won't believe me, it's an Esper" Accelerator was shocked "WHAT?" and Tree Diagram explained "plus, it's an almost dead one.

You see there are many forms of Magic, but the main concept is unified: the Model theory.

Basically an object, filled with great power, is a source of magic power.

Now when a Wizard creates a copy of it, the copy is connected to the source and has the same kind of power, even if it's smaller.

And copies of the copy have the same power but smaller and smaller and so on.

Many magic objects and talismans work this way, they imitate a First Object, which is the most powerful and it's hold by the great Magic organizations.

Let's say there is a great Statue of a dragon, which gives the ability to create fire to those who use it.

It has the power to create 100000 flames per second.

If 100 copies were made, they would be strong enough to create 10000 flames per second.

If 10 copies of each copy were made, they would create 1000 flames per second.

And so on, always less power, but greater number.

But now a new form of Magic was founded, and an Esper did it."

Last Order suddenly was heard in the discussion "Well, Espers were models for Magicians, so you could say that Espers are the source of magic, and Magicians are copies"

Tree Diagram felt truly pleased for that consideration "It is exactly right, Number 20.001.

Espers were in fact the first humans to achieve supernatural powers.

They were persecuted, hunted, often killed, because normal humans were scared, or just jealous of their powers. Some Espers however had scholars, who learned from them how to have powers even though they were not "special", they trained them, they helped them to focus the inner mind's powers, and so, with a really hard training, a little part of that power was "copied".

That's how the first Magicians came to be, they were in fact all scholars of the last Espers."

Last Order felt the curiosity to ask more "Last Espers?"

Tree Diagram's voice became serious "Espers are today something known to mankind and studied in this specific city, but once they were something rare and unknown.

Once they were so little, actually their number is growing because we know how to find them even when their powers are so weak to be considered invisible, you probably don't know that, but not all Level 0 are just "simple humans", a great part of them are "Level 0 plus" or "Latent power" they have sleeping powers inside them, and they just need to be trained to discover them.

Then there are the "Level 0 potentials", they don't have powers but their brain is capable to achieve, maybe someday, Esper power.

As I was telling you, Espers were once very little, today their number is growing, but once it was decaying, they were in fact an extinct kind.

There were lots of them one day, living in secret from this civilized world.

They lived in other places that were partially undiscovered.

I'm not talking about Planets, which are easy to be inhabited, I'm talking about "closed spaces".

Let's say it's something like a space where only certain people can enter, the other ones will just see an empty place with nothing inside, while inside there is, for example, a whole city.

That's how Magicians are hiddening, by using closed spaces.

So once the Esper race was really prolific, but there was something I don't understand, Some Magic schools talk about a War, some talk about a great Monster, terrible and feared, some talk about a great catastrophe, some talk about a weakness, hidden in their kind.

However, their number decreased, and the last of them had the time to teach to normal humans how to use powers, and Magic was born.

Many Magic societies or Schools or Organizations in fact claim to be founded by supernatural heroes that they depict as really powerful, Espers.

Espers almost disappeared from this world, and Magicians developed, but Esper's kind never fully got extinct, because it's the next step of evolution, and that's why they are now getting numerous.

That's why Academic City is feared by Magic Organizations, they feel like their "masters" are goind to take Earth's control.

That's how Magic came to be, because of Espers, not because of Magicians.

That's why the new kind of Magic was founded by an Esper, and not by some Magic scientist.

This new kind is the "Ideologic Theory"

It's the exact contrary of the Model Theory

One person, let's say an Esper or a Magician, uses a symbol to achieve powers, and starts to believe that it has some power itself.

Because of the Quantic based power of Esper power, what an Esper believes in his Personal Reality influences reality itself, so the symbol begins to acquire a little power.

More Espers start to believe in the symbol, and it gains more "thoughts" by them, and so more power.

It becomes so powerful that even normal humans can use it and they gain power from it!

It this symbol's fame spreads in a huge amount of space, in that great space where many people believe in it, it will work, outside it'll be useless.

More and more people believing in it, more and more power comes from it.

If you realizes bigger versions of it, they gain even more power.

From 10 flames, to 100 flames, to 1000 flames.

You can then build a Nexus, a central object, which will contain all of that great power, and become an incredible source of power, thus making the Model Theory aviable for it."

Meanwhile in her school, Karin was holding her symbol close to her chest.


	12. Chapter 12, a Group

Karin had been surrounded for the whole day by many girls of her class, and the word was spreading in the whole school.

How did you do that? Asked one of them

Was that Level Upper? Asked another one

Was that augmented power from high training? Asked one of her senpai

Karin couldn't refrain her happiness, she felt in the center of attention, but somehow she felt that it was just appearance, because now she was powerful and they were not

I suggest you to be silent for the moment, then invite with your phone a group of girls you think you can trust, and then I'll tell you what to tell them the voice inside her head spoke so, and she trusted him again.

At 5 ò clock she met her friends, and she started to tell what the voice told her.

There is a spirit on the grave of that Esper that had died recently, I think it may be his she said

He drove me near him and gave me this and she showed them her symbol, they were surprised and also fearful at the same time.

Thanks to this, I can have powers, He also communicates with me with this

They were skeptical, and she felt unsure "Are you sure this was a good idea?" She asked to the voice in her head, and he answered "It is, they will believe in you for what you did"

I showed you my powers, so you must believe me, right? They did, and then one of them asked.

How can we gain it? And Karin answered You just have to follow me to his grave at night, when no one's around, we will go there and he will surely give you powers

We are with you, Karin and they all agreed to meet at night.

That night, the rock was surrounded by ten girls.

A voice was heard in their heads I am the Future's messenger, I'm bringing what comes next, now.

I'm bringing you powers because It's destiny that humanity will evolve that way, you will be the first that will begin this dangerous journey, and the very first new humans, normal humans will hunt you for you'll have powers, magicians will hunt you for you are more powerful than them, normal Espers will fear you, because you will make their uniqueness something normal, but one day the whole humanity will thank you, since you will be the one who made them free from their prison that they don't even know

They all received those symbols, and they all felt the power inside them You shall be my representatives on this city of science, and bring to humanity is future: Esper, thou shall be the future of your kind, a new age is coming, Nietzsche had predicted it long ago, but he could never think that our Will of Power would be literally real, made of mental power, now go on, go into this city, I assign you one mission: to draw that symbol on the main sections of this city, thus our power will be able to get there too, and remember: then more you are near to your symbol, then more you are powerfull, this is Magic, because everyone can do that, but it's also Esper, because you don't need magic formulas, this is the new kind of Power that will combine them both and will one day took over society

The girls were amazed and scared at the same time, and they slowly disappeared, and for all the day they enjoyed their new powers, they felt powerful and also respected by watchers.

Karin felt especially good Karin-chan will be your guide, she has more power than you because she was the first of your kind, and remember this: If she wants to, she can remove your powers, by countrary, if she thinks you are good enough or if you do enough missions, she will get you more power, so respect her, and respect me, and more power is coming Those girls respected Karin more like a boss, and respected the voice inside their heads.

After using their powers, they drawn that symbol in every section of the city, and they felt the power inside them increase when they got near to it.

"this way, this section will be a nexus for my power to reach you, it's like a phone connection: it needs antennas sometimes to reach you, so you better put antennas everywhere: Then more you put in one place, then better and farther you get the signal, in this case the power" that's what he said.

That day, News talked about strange symbols appearing all over Academic City, and everyone was arguing what they were supposed to mean.

Judgment declared that it was a prank of a students' gang or something like that.

Magicians, on the other hand, felt a great power inside it, but they couldn't understand the symbol or the mathematical magic inside it.

Espers just didn't know.

The science faction was arguing about "strange fields felt near those symbols, better not to interfere with them"

Three Diagram woke up again "Oh, It seems like he already began his work, that's a real shame, we are late of 0.00139283 seconds"

Accelerator asked him what was he talking about

The path shall go on as always, and our precious ally, the Boy, didn't die in that attack, because he is powerful enough to stay inside one symbol, like this and he showed to Accelerator those symbols all over the city Listen, Three Diagram, seems like you knew this boy all the way, how did you know him? Tell me about it

And he said Well that's a long story, actually not that long, but kind of

Accelerator felt like Three Diagram was developing a light sense of humor.


	13. Chapter 13, a Message

I didn't directly meet that boy, when you repaired me and used me to direct your mind-AIM field control all over the world, I could perceive every AIM Field of the world and I saw a great "antenna" of AIM generation, you may say he was a great Esper, even thought he was just a level 2.  
He immediately perceived me, too. We were the two most powerful AIM perceiver of the galaxy

Accelerator kept listening, thought he always tough himself as the most powerful Esper, and so the most powerful AIM emitter as well

He asked me if I was "some creature from the ancient times", But I could not understand his words, it was like he was talking about some ancient Espers, now extinct, you know what I'm talking about.

Since I was like a great Antenna for AIM field of the world, he believed I was some kind of superior creature, so I told him our story, and he was delighted, he said that this is the chance that his "race" has been waiting for millennia since the colonization of space and...

Hold on Accelerator had interrupted him Colonization of space started centuries ago, we are in the far future, how could it be that he is talking about some era before it?

Tree Diagram was silent for a moment He said that he was one of the last surviving Originals, the first real Espers that were originated in some unknown way, what we exactly know is that there are four kind of Humans:

Level 0: common humans using science as their only tool.

Magicians: Level 0 able to use magic thanks to some objects, rituals and great training.

Genetic Magicians: just like the former, but they inherit the magic ability my genes, and so they can do it easily.

Espers: They don't need objects or rituals, they can use their powers as they want, and can only receive them by mutation or by genetics.

As far as we know, once all humanity was Level 0, until, one day, Esper started to appear, they were secret from common society and were known just in magicians legends, they were the Originals.

The Originals trained the first Magicians, then they died and we don't know why.

Magicians by the way were at first Genetics, they only inherited their ability, then some of them trained normal humans in magic, and so normal Magicians came to be.

So Espers trained Genetic Magicians, Genetic Magicians trained Magicians, and then today new Espers are appearing, and you are one of them.

However some people argue about the Genetic Magicians: How could such a race of magic men come to existence? A legend of the very first of them said that they once lived in a far land, beyond the sea, where they had escaped as normal humans, they colonized that land and lived peacefully.

One day, the "Monster" Awoke, we don't know who he was (that boy know that, and he won't tell me: he said it was the most terrible thing you could ever imagine) and started to plague this fantastic island.

They were plagues by these monsters, who were like mutants, until some between them stood up in defence, they were called "Protectors" And they had wings on their uniforms, because they had to bring the wings of liberty to humanity and save it from those monsters, they were also said to be able to fly.

Those protectors, by living in this island who was filled with Mana, the source of Magic Power, were able to acquire powers(they say) while others claim that they were actually the first inhabitants of the island itself.

However they became creatures so powerful that they could destroy everything if they wanted.

They were "Originals".

Since Espers are known for being able to modify the world or their own body to be like what they have in mind, as your teacher Komari-sensei taught you, they were so powerful that they wanted to gly, and wings came to be on their backs, and they turned pale…..

Accelerator stood up That's me, on level 6!

And Tree Diagram "nodded"Exactly, they were all Level 6, however they soon came to extinction, we don't know why, but they trained those humans to magic, and they had developed genetic mutations, becoming a new kind of humanity able to genetically use magic, those were the Genetic Magicians, and they kept honouring those beings forever in their memories.

Accelerator reflected for some minutes, then he said So that boy told you this story, he claims to be a member of that race and he also says that you are the key to a project that will involve the whole humanity to gain those powers and to be a collectivity in consciousness?

Tree Diagram then said Yes, he did

Accelerator then replied How do we know that he is not a liar?

And the computer voice spoke on Because only a Level 6 can survive an atomic attack and do something like living in superior planes of the Multiversum

The group of the rock had reached 20 members that night, and as the last night they regrouped around the rock Very well, my fair friends, now it's time to punish evil….. we'll make them be afraid of the dark, because in dark our group survives Those 20 members, dressed in black, awaiting for an order that they had to accomplish to get more power, immediately nodded "Yes!" they were captured by his charm.

Go all over this city, and draw our symbol on the houses of every evil person in this city, scientists too, and write "you blew up an innocent, tonight he visited your house".

The day after the news were reporting of the new group that was making strange symbols around the city, and scientist felt fear for what they had done, and for all of their crimes.


	14. Chapter 14, an Alleance

After all of those signs started to appear around Academic City, the Judgment was arguing on whatever it was an organization, or maybe someone making a bad joke.

However, during the meeting, Kuroko Shirai stood up "We have to catch whoever is doing these symbols, because he has access to every place in this city, he can enter in every room or laboratory, he can steal every secret from this place and sell it to terrorist organizations, maybe"

No one believed her, until the next day, when some scientists involved in cruel experiments started to disappear without any trace, and their informations and data were stolen.

A new commission was held, and this time it was composed by the best secret agents of the CIA and the other secret services of intelligence, the only objective was to find out who was drawing the symbols, at any cost, and Kuroko Shirai became the Operative Chief of the organization, since she was the one who suggested it.

Meanwhile, Accelerator was talking for the last time with Tree Diagram "What are we going to do now? There is someone stealing things here and there in the city" and the computer declared "It is the magic organization I've been talking about, and as they grow in number, they also grow in power, and those symbols are like antennas to extend their power to certain areas, they are forming a Net, and I am tracing down the main nexus where all of the magic power is, as far as I can see it is like someone, someone powerful, gave a little power to some Level 0, like if they were "sucking" energy from him, and that's the normal magic, but somehow now it's happening the countrary, they are like his arms and fingers, and he use them to suck energy from the AIM field of this city, he is probably looking for Kazakiri now, because she IS the nexus of the AIM field of this city, she actually is pure information, pure idea, so if this organization finds her, they'll naturally absorb her, or maybe use her, as a nexus for their Net, and expand until they'll "eat" the whole AIM field of this city, at that point they might use her power to make this city as they want, as a virtual reality" Accelerator then asked "what are we waiting for? Let's save her" and Tree Diagram nodded (virtually) and coordinated the "saving up" of Kazakiri, which was standing with Index in Touma's house by the moment. But Tree Diagram thought "They did not appear, maybe they are hiding somewhere…..but where?"

The News on TV made an huge noise, and a voice declared "The ruins near place where the terrorist Esper had died had just disappeared, his body is nowhere to be found"

Tree Diagram felt shocked.

Ruins, ruins of an ancient tower who was as high as the sky itself, that tower which, one time, was high enough to go to the space, it was a symbol of science and progress, the main triumph of humanity, but it was built by a magician, that wanted to destroy the whole magic nexus of the world by using stars' positions and a powerful form of magic, and it was one of the best magic ever tried, but it failed, because Misaka, Accelerator, Touma and all the others stopped her, and so it was an huge fail, and now the tower was just a silent group of ruins, still high in the sky. Endymon.

Between those ruins, 100 people were standing, dressed with black mantles, they formed 3 concentric circles around a central mass of rocks, one of them was the one that talked to them.

They began to concentrate, and they used the words of magic that he was sending in their heads

"Synphax…..Tolomen…Wurofen…..Lafairea…..Nyux, Faberu!"

And the stones began to get hotter and hotter, until they were almost red and began to become fluid and assumes many forms, until they assumed, slowly, the shape of an human body, and then they got cool until a white statue was standing in the center of the circle, inside the old Endymon.

The statue now was talking with his own voice "Now go, draw more symbols, and the more they are near to this center, the more they have to be complicated as I'll tell you, so that they'll be more powerful to transmit our energy" And the 100 shadows disappeared, and the city was theater of justice that night too.

Othinus was the Majin, she was the most powerful Magician actually existing, the only one who could challenge her was Aleistar, which however was believed to be dead by that time.

Since she was so powerful, she sensed "that" days ago, but she was still wondering on the right course of action.

"That" was the sensation of something so powerful in Academic City that could encompass the whole magic world if it kept growing, no doubt it was an Esper, cause it emitted an AIM field, bust still there were mathemathical properties in the field that was forming around it, just like a spider created a web, it was not a confused and explosive web of a normal Esper, it was ordinate and coordinated as a magician would, a powerful one.

Power of Esper.

Control of Magician.

That was too much for her to control, it was the most dangerous thing of the world to her.

Still, Espers should have been loved by magicians, Magic was founded by Espers, Espers trained the first of them, fed them, taught them, and then disappeared, but the legend said that one of them was still alive, and would come back, and Magicians then, as their former students, would have to help him to rule the world, but they were just legends, and no one believed them: Magicians were the only one that were destined to rule the world, with no one above them exept for the Majin, and Othinus was the Majin.

Then, Espers appeared, their former masters, but magicians hated them all the way, and they still hated them because they didn't need to summon magical formulas to have powers, that was an historical hate, to their former masters.

And so, instead of helping them and raising them as their future masters, they kept hating them.

And now, one of them was using magic, and apparently he was creating a net, a complicated net that could absorb every trace of AIM power, but also magic power.

That was the prophecy, and it was being realized, but she could not believe it, she didn't want to

HE WAS NOT THE CHOSEN ONE.

She decided so, and then she immediately realized that the only way to fight such a powerful magic force was to call all of the most powerful magic of the world.

The Four of Rome, Acqua of the Back, Vento of the Front, Fiamma of the Right, Terra of the Left.

Every magician with enough power could communicate with the mind with any other, that was basic magic for someone as powerful as them, and so she called them all.

The five reunited, Othinus was at the center, and four chairs with four tables were on her front, on her back, on her left and on her right, and sitting behind them there were the Four of Rome.

Acqua of the Back thus spoke on "What does restrain from our intention to kill you istantly?"

Othinus just said "Because you also know that the Chosen may be back"

Vento of the Front shouted "Shut up! He cannot be the Last Esper, he is just a legendary character".

Othinus showed them the camp of power, and then the magical equations, even though they were not trained for that, they understood that it was impossible, bust still happened in front of their eyes.

Terra of the Left then spoke "Okay, you got it right, how can we stop him?"

Othinus declared "I am, even if you won't admit that, the strongest magician ever, If I can't defeat him, no one will, Or do you think that you may be able to do it alone? You may, of course, but we can be sure if we join our forces, you are, all together, the four most powerful magicians on the planet, you have the four elements on your side, If I can coordinate your magic power as he does with his symbols around the city, we will surely win, because the four element, aligned, are invincible, and you need someone to be the nexus, and who is better than me? The Majin, That's all I have to say".

They were all silent, they looked at each other, then they all looked to Fiamma of the Right, who was silent.

Then, after several minutes, he said "Time to take revenge on Academic City for ruining my plans then."

Things were set, and now the Five most powerful magicians were allied, against the force of Academic City.


	15. Chapter 15

The news were all talking about the strange symbols, and the newsman was arguind over the cult behind them "It seems like a strange cult of Espers, named the Infinite Circle, is drawing strange symbols around the city, they also captured many scientists involved with secrets experiments, Judgment is actually still looking for the identity of their leader, we'll hear the Chief in charge of the situation, Kuroko Shirai".

Kuroko was on the TV, and she pointed behind her back, to the symbol "We believe that this cult is somehow related to Skill-out, they appear to be too many to be just simple Espers, that can only mean that they are also inviting between them Level 0s, but they have all powers, how can that be? We need the aid of all of the scientific people around here, and also the help of the main secret services".

No one joined her, until those symbols appeared in all of the main cities of the world, then a council was held, and the main scientists decided to join their technologies, and tried to track the origin of the AIM field that was being formed around the city and in many other cities around the world, strangely it was being computed by an intelligent computing machine, but there was just one machine with that computing power.

Tree Diagram, the now non existing computer. Still it had to be alive somewhere.

Tree Diagram now declared, to all of the Misakas and Touma and Accelerator "We have to join our forces, a great battle is coming, Science faction has now joined their powers, while magic side is doing so too, we have to regroup with the most powerful espers ever existed, the Seven Level 5, Accelerator and Misaka are among us already, so we need to find Kakine, Mugino and all the others, Misaka will have to do it, while Accelerator will look for Kakine.

Misaka organized a tea party with Mugino, and offered her a truce to fight the incoming battle together since their powers were similar, and she said "I will help you, but only for this time we'll be allies, next time we'll be enemies, and I'll surely beat you down" Misaka, however, was happy.

Accelerator found Kakine inside some underground street, in complete darkness, and he told him about the incoming battle, and that they were the only two Level 6 espers alive, so he needed his help, and Kakine agreed to one condition "When this will be over, we will fight again, and I'll surely beat you" and it seemed to Tree Diagram, which was a collective consciousness, that every Esper wanted to fight with each other.

Touma called Sogiita and asked his help for the incoming battle, and he accepted gladly "everything for an old companion of battles, now we'll have to find Number 6, and I know the place where he usually hides when he is not training".

Misaka and Mugino later invited Misaki in their party, and they told her about the whole history, and she accepted to fight alongside with them "I'm pretty lonely these days" she explained "I have as many friends as I want, but none of them is a sincere one, I am pretty lonely, every friend of mine is controlled by my powers, if I let them be, they'll leave me, and I'll be alone, it's been always like this…people were with me because I was rich, or because I used my powers, I felt powerful and loved..and yet they are as cold as zombies, I want this to change, I want to have real friends, that time when I helped you with Febri was actually great, cause you thanked me, and your mind was sincere about that, you were not controlled, you truly loved me, that's why I'm joining, I don't want to be alone anymore".

Seven Espers, Level 5 and two Level 6, were around a table, and Accelerator was the only one standing "Now, we are all together, my friends, we are the most powerful Espers that live on this planet, and we will fight together. Since I can control vectors I'll coordinate your attacks basing on the calculated tactics of …a special computer, let's say. Since Science faction is involved too, Misaka and Mugino will use their electric powers to fight them, while Misaki will control our enemies' minds, and the rest of you will use their powers to fight along with the others, we won't be alone, because we will now join in a collective mind that will coordinate our AIM field and make our powers stronger."

And Tree Diagram joined in his Net the 7 most powerful Espers.

Othinus talked to the Four of Rome again "Espers have joined their forces, thei are 7, and so strong that they can beat us, they also control an army of powerful espers, of number 20.002, we need more people to join us, and I know who are the most powerful magicians after us".

Acqua replied immediately "Saints!"

"Saints, that's how they call those magicians that are models for other magicians to get Mana, there are roughly 20 of them around the world, we will make them join us". And the five of them disappeared.

Each of them was charged to find four Saints and bring them over.

Acqua found them all.

Terra found four of them.

Vento found three of them.

Fiamma found two of them.

Othinus found just one of them, and then she declared "They must be hiding from us, they can perceive our power, find them!"

With the help of those saints, things changed, Acqua and Terra found them all, Vento missed just one of them, and Fiamma missed two of them, while Othinus just found another Saint.

"We need to summon them, let's use a powerful magic" and they joined their hands, and performed the most incredible form of magic that was ever seen since Endymon, and those Saints could not do anything but to be attracted, Kanzari and Arisa were among them too.

"We are not from Rome or from any magic organization, we aren't here to fight, but to join our forces for the incoming battle against Espers and Scientists, we are the most powerful magician of this planet, will you join us, or will you die killed by those scientists in their experiments, or by the Esper which calls himself Chosen One?"

They all decided to stop their struggles and fight together, but Kanzari and Arisa were still worried, because some of their former enemies were their friends, too, but they still had to join, the Magic Side was in danger.

Inside the ruins of Endymon the Statue was talking to 500 people "Magicians will only protect their interest and be the only one to cast magic, Espers will protect their secret powers and don't want to share them with us, and Scientists are trying to overcome powers with tools and to destroy what they cannot understand or to use it as a tool, too, we shall not fall to them."

And that night many stoney symbols were made around the city, and they were like antennas to drain the power from a single point to the whole city, but also from the who,e city to one single point, who was groind in power.

That night a strange light as glowing in the eyes of the statue.


End file.
